Living Up to the Name!
by IApproveThisMessage
Summary: So, Nagisa decides to perform magic for the first time. What could go wrong? In a nutshell, that spell made Haruka live up to his name, a girl. What will she do when Rin starts giving her the attention she wants? More importantly, how will Rin react to the fact that the girl he's been crushing on is actually a guy and his rival? Rin x Fem!Haruka & MakoHaru. Alternate Endings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'I want to swim.' Those were the words lingering in Haru's mind. Actually, they're always in Haru's mind. With those words in mind, he continues to eat his lunch and listen to the blonde's complaining.

"No! Why?" Nagisa exclaims. Haru rolls his eyes. Nagisa always brings a game to play in lunch and every single time, he has to complain about something.

"What's wrong with your game this time?" Makoto asks. He asks this every single day. Haru looks at him in pity.

"My starter Pokemon is a male and I clicked save! I needed a female to breed!" Nagisa complains, shaking that poor game system in his hands.

"Then click new game." Makoto suggests. Obviously, what else are you supposed to do?

"I can't! There's a glitch in the game! Haru-chan, can you hold this for a moment?" Nagisa hands Haru his game system.

"What for?" Haru asks unemotionally.

"I learned this trick from this show I watched! I need to give it a try. Okay?" Nagisa takes out a big fat book in his bag and a cloak.

"You carry that around" Makoto exclaims. What are you taking about, Makoto? Everyone carries a fat book and cloak around. "You're not serious, right...?"

"Of course I'm serious!" Nagisa confirms, throwing the cloak on his back and tying it around his neck. He flips through the pages in his book and smirk. "Here it is! The Gender Bending Spell! Now, just give me a moment to set things up."

Nagisa throws something on the game system and nods.

"Here goes!"

"I'm actually quite curious..." Makoto whispers, placing his hand on his chin.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer! Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer!" Nagisa chants, as a black cloud starting to form around Haru and the game. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer! Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer!"

Suddenly, a beam of light surrounds the confused Haru and the game system.

"Yes! It worked! It finally worked!" Nagisa cheers as the light begins to fade. He snatches the game and turns white. "E-Ehhh? M-My game is... My Pokemon is still a male! It didn't work! It didn't work!"

"A-Actually, Nagisa..." Makoto stutters, pointing at Haruka. "It worked."

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Haruka questions. Nagisa tries to hold in his laughter and Makoto just stared in awe. Their stares made Haru look at himself.

...

"What the heck did you do to me? Change me back!" Haru screams. Makoto widens his eyes, knowing this is out of character for Haru. "I can't swim like this!"

Haruka Girl Version wasn't exactly the prettiest girl... somewhat. She still looked like a Haru with a slightly bigger chest.

"You still look like Haru-chan, Haru-chan..." Nagisa remarks, choking from his own words.

"It doesn't matter! Just change me back. I refuse to swim with this. They're heavy." Haruka points out, pointing at his chest. Both Makoto and Nagisa blush.

"F-Fine... I'll try." Nagisa takes out his book again and flips to a reverse spell. "Pi piru piru pipiru pi. Pi piru piru pipiru pi. Reverse!"

Another beam of light surrounds the female swimmer.

"I hope this works..." Makoto hopes.

"Hold on! I chose the wrong spell! I chose the wrong spell! I got this spell from the Ecchi section!" Nagisa yells out.

"There's an Ecchi section in your magic book?" Makoto asks, butterflies in his stomach.

"You... You don't know everything about this book." Nagisa whispers.

When the beam of light surrounding Haru disappears, Nagisa and Makoto just stare.

"Am I back to... What? Why is my voice like this? Nagisa!" Haru pouts.

Now, Haru was really beautiful. She was standing up and she has beautiful thin legs, perfect for swimming. She has long hair up to the middle of her back. Haru still has the same sparkling blue eyes that twinkle when he (she?) starts talking about the water.

"Nagisa! You made Haru more feminine than she already is!" Makoto yells out, trying to hold back his nosebleed.

"But Haru-chan looks really pretty! What do you think, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asks innocently.

"Terrible." Direct answer right away.

"If Haru's a girl, this anime would be just a reverse harem with a fanservice-providing main character!" Makoto points out.

"Yeah, but at least Haru doesn't have to change his... her name!" Nagisa says, looking at the positive side.

"Turn me back." Haru commands.

"I... can't. It'll take a few months though. You see, my book is magic and he's running out of mp. It'll take at least a few months to restore you back to normal." Nagisa says nervously.

"So... I'm stuck like this?" Haru asks cutely. Makoto and Nagisa blush. "H-How am I going to swim? Weren't we going to the store to buy Rei-kun some swimming gear? What will people think when I buy male swimsuits?"

'Damn. She's hot.' Makoto says in his mind, blushing at the fact that his best friend now had tears sticking out on the corner of her eyes.

"Now, we need to find some clothes for you to wear. Say, how does a female uniform feel like?" Makoto asks.

"I hate it. I don't like the fact that I have to show my legs. Somebody might stick their hand up." Haru says, blushing.

"Oh! Sorry I'm late! I did some resea..." Rei bursts through the door of the roof, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees the female swimmer. "Uhm... Who is this beautiful girl?"

Rei raises an eyebrow and walks towards Haru, holding her hand.

"Hello, my beautiful one. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." Rei compliments.

"Hey, look, Rei is attempting to flirt." Nagisa says mockingly.

"W-Well, you don't see people as beautiful as her!" Rei counter backs.

"Rei." Haru says to him.

"Yes, o beautiful?" Rei asks, placing a hand on his heart.

"I'm Haru." Haru introduces.

"Ahhh, Haru. A beautiful name for a beautiful person such as yourself. Spring... Thats beautiful." Rei smiles.

'This girl totally loves me.' Rei thought.

"What is your last name?" Rei asks.

"Nanase. Nanase Haruka." Haru says, smirking. How can't he?

"Nanase... Such a beau- Nanase? Haruka Nanase?" Rei asks, wide eyed. Nagisa is holding in his laughter.

"T-That's Haru-chan! I turned him into a girl. A-And... You just flirted with Haru-chan! Ahahahaha!" Nagisa bursts into laughter.

Rei turns white and pushes his glasses up.

"P-Please excuse me... I'm going to sulk elsewhere." He walks away, slouching. "S-See you guys later..."

Rei leaves the scene and Nagisa continues laughing.

"I guess we should go back now. Class is starting." Makoto comments.

'I didn't even eat my lunch...' Haru sighs.

* * *

A/N: Hiya~! I'm not sure if anybody did a story like this before about Free, but if somebody did, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Anyway, if you guys want, can you guys help me? I'm not sure how I should end this (I'm not going to end it anytime soon tho). When Haru-chan-san meets Rin and blah blah blah, should Haru turn back into a dude or not? I know this is early into the story, but I need to plan ahead. Oh, I know that Rei is a bit ooc, I wanted him to be like that. Sorry~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Take Two. =( When I was writing this chapter the first time, it didn't save and I didn't know that. I was so upset, so here's take two. - I'm gonna start crying -

* * *

Chapter Two

(The classroom scene has been cut due to the anger of an aggressive dolphin. I hope you understand our situation.)

"H-Haru... That was so scary!" Makoto says as he tries to hide behind some lockers.

"I won't do it to you." Haru smirks, knowing that even though he's now a girl, he can still scare Makoto.

"Then stop smirking! A pretty girl doesn't do those kind of stuff!" Makoto exclaims. Haru scoffs.

"Whatever. I think we should meet Ama-chan-sensei downstairs." Haru suggests, trying to loosen the tense environment.

"Alright... Let's go." Makoto agrees and walks with Haru, still keeping his distance. Haru rolls her eyes and sees Nagisa waving at them.

"We were waiting for you! What took so long? C'mon!"

They run to the car and Haru sat in the window seat. She glancse at Rei, who was still sulking. Everyone around her was talking about something, but Haru just kept his focus on a certain someone. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually likes being a girl. I mean, maybe Ri- sorry, a certain someone might take notice of her. As everyone around her chats about what color swimsuit Rei should get, Haru simply stared at the window thinking about how she could meet Rin again. Being the girl that she is, she write 'R + H' on the window with her finger. She draws a heart around it and smiles.

"You're actually pretty girly, Haru. Who's 'R'? Rin?" Makoto asks. Haru turns 50 shades of red.

"I-It could also mean 'Rei'" Rei suggests, still sulking in the corner.

"What happened with Rei-sempai? It's not everyday you see Rei-sempai being depressed." Gou asks.

"Well-" Nagisa begins.

"No! Don't... Don't preach about my shameeee" Rei groans.

"Fine... ReithoughtHaru-chanwasabeautifulgirlanddecidedtofl irtwithher! 'O beautiful, what is your name? Haru... Spring... Such a beauty!" Nagisa says, mockingly imitating Rei.

Gou starts laughing.

"Y-You really... Ahahahah!" Gou and Nagisa's laughters fill the car.

"So, does the 'R' stand for Rin, Haru?" Makoto asks again. Haru forgot about that and quickly erases the 'R' to a 'W'.

"It stands for Rain Water. I was on Facebook the other day and they said I couldn't be in a relationship with a pool." Haru says emotionless.

"I-I see..." Makoto was blushing due to the fact that his best friend now had tears sticking out of her eyes.

Haru really did want to cry. I mean, Makoto was ( ) - this close to finding out how Haru feels about Rin.

"We're here everyone! Come back here once you guys finish eating." Ama-chan-sensei announces. We all nod and race out.

"I think I'll get a new swimsuit as well..." Haru says, looking at the woman's section for swim wear.

"They look just like your old ones, only these are for women." Makoto points out as Nagisa and Rei act silly towards each other, laughing and chasing after each other.

"Ahahaha! I'm Rei-kun!" Nagisa imitates.

"Nagisa-kun! It's not funny! I need those!" Rei yells out, bumping into a bunch of hangers.

Haru ignores everyone and goes to the changing room

"Since we're here, why don't we all try some out?" Nagisa suggests, giving all the the other guys swim wear.

Haru walks out with her swim suit and sees Rei in a hideous butterfly outfit.

"How does this look on me, Haruka?" Rei asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Terrible." Direct answer.

"O-Oh... I see." Rei was depressed again and he goes back to the changing room.

"Haru-chan! Stop breaking Rei-kun's heart! He's super upset now!" Nagisa councils. Haru rolls her blue eyes and nods.

"Fine. I'll go apologize." Haru says, going back to her changing room to change into her normal clothes.

'I never knew changing could be so hard... I have to learn how to put this bra thing on.' Haru says in her mind. She finally finishes (after 15 minutes) and walks into Rei's previous changing room.

"Hey, Rei-kun. Sorry about ear- KYAAAAA!" Haru screams, surprised by the fact that her scream was rather... girly.

"Haru-chan! are you alright?" Nagisa asks. Makoto and Rei running Haru comes out 25 seconds later alllll white.

"Are you..." Makoto begins.

"I don't want to talk about it. I really don't. Please leave me alone..." Haruka sulks, walking back to her previous changing room.

"What's in there anyway?" Makoto asks, walking into the room. "Gahhh! Dude! Cover that! Cover that 'thing' of yours!"

"Well it's not my fault you whippersnappers came into a changing room!" An old man's voice could be heard from inside...

Haru sulks in the changing room.

'I had that when I was a guy, but I never knew it looked so... hideous.'

She covers her face and attempts to forget about the 'sight' by changing into another outfit. Haru walks out and sees a specific shark teethed boy next to her. She widens her eyes.

'I need to start a conversation...'

"Is there something wrong, miss?" the shark says. Haru gulps.

"N-No... There was an old man there just a second ago." Haru excuses.

"Oh, him. The security took him in because he was doing... something in the changing room." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay."

'Now I need to think of something to say!' Haru screams in her mind.

"You remind me of somebody, what's your name?" Rin asks, still smiling.

"I-I'm Haruka... N-Nana..." Haru begins.

'I'm not supposed to say my real name... My first name is a girl, but my last name will give me away...'

"Haruka, huh? I'm Matsuoka Rin. What's your last name? Haruka Nana-something. Do you mind continuing?" Rin asks sweetly. Haru blushes, it has been a while since Rin smiled so genuinely.

"I'm Haruka... Dragneel." Haru face palms. That was such a stupid excuse. Last week, Nagisa made Haruka watch a show called Fairy Tail and now he's getting obsessed over Juvia.

"D-Dragneel?" Rin laughs and pats Haru's head. "Don't be shy! Your name is bound to be beautiful no matter what, you know?"

"I'm Haruka Nanare." Haru smiles. Hopefully that was a convincing lie.

'Thank goodness her last name isn't Nanase.' Rin sighs in his mind.

"I want to talk to you privately. Is that okay?" Rin suggests.

"S-Sure."

* * *

A/N 2: As you know, this is take 2 of chapter 2. I'm super duper upset :( My first one was better and longer. I'm super sorry. Oh, thanks for all the comments and such! I'm going to update everyday except for Sundays, Thursdays, and the days when my mom is off. I'm multitasking right now =3= so, some words might be wrong. Sorry~ If you have any questions about this fanfic or me in general please message me~

A/N 3: I'm so sorry for making so many A/N, but can someone tell me what pm means? I'm very new at this :O


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the follows/faves/reviews~

Anon: Yahh, I realized it is a bit oc. But wouldn't it be fun to have a girly Haru-chan-san in and out? ^^"

Everyone Else: Thank you~~ 3

* * *

Chapter 3

Haru scurries back into the changing room and stares at herself in the mirror.

'This is exactly what I thought would happen. What should I do?'

'I'm going to change back and agree to Sharkman.' Haru nods and does exactly what her choice said. She walks out and sees Rin waiting for her.

"Hey, Nanare-chan." Rin says. Haru tilts her head.

"Who's Nanare-chan?"

"D-Didn't you just say your name was Nanare Haruka?" Rin says suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah..." Haru slaps herself mentally. What a fooooollll! "I-I'm just not used to be called Nanare-chan."

- Congratulations! Haruka Nanare's Lying Points has raised up to 25! -

"Ah, I see... I'll call you Haruka then." Rin says skeptically. Haru gulps, knowing that Rin is suspicious of her now... "Haruka, let's go."

Rin walks out and Haru follows behind, making sure nobody else can see her leave.

Outside, Haru sits on a rock with her legs crossed. The dolphin and the shark don't say anything to each other.

'I can do this now...'

"Do you swim?" Rin says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but I only swim free." Haru face palms. That sounds WAY too much like his guy self. She saw Rin widen his eyes from the unexpected (expected?) response.

"You remind of this guy I know." Rin says softly. The hairs on the back of Haru's neck stand up.

"O-Oh really? T-That's nice." Haru stutters.

"No way, you guys can't be the same person. His last name isn't Nanare."

'Y-You fell for my Nanare thing?'

"I want a real race with you. Or else... I can't move on." Rin randomly says. Haru widens her eyes and stands up. "O-Oh, sorry! You just seemed like Haruka Nanase, I just had to say it."

"You're a pain." Haru replies, realizing she just responded the way her male self would say. She walks away.

'I'll just consider this as hard to get.' Haru smirks.

"I only swim free. I won't swim for you" That was when Haru completely forgot she was a girl. She replied like her old self and didn't care how unlady-like it might have been. Makoto and Gou has been teaching her some proper ladylike etiquette.

'Screw all that. I'm Haruka Nanase.'

Haru walks away, but soon hears footsteps behind her. Before she could even turn around, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pinned her against the fence.

"No, you're going to swim for me." Rin says, velvet eyes staring deep into Haru's blue ones. She couldn't help but let out a blush.

Rin realizes what he just did and steps away.

"O-Oh, sorry." He says quietly.

"If that's the case... If you lose, don't say your going to quit. Don't embarrass yourself." Haru takes a step closer. "Don't cry if you lose."

Rin gasps and steps away.

"Are you Haruka Nanase?"

"No, but I have my standards of who I want to swim with." Haru quickly says. Was that lie convincing enough?

- Congratulations! Haruka Nanare's Lying Points has raised up to 27! -

"I go to Iwatobi Swim Club if you want to verse me." Haru says, now her back was facing Rin.

"Fine. Despite being so Haruka Nanase-ish, you're pretty cute." Rin says, smiling. Haru blushes and turns around.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I want your number."

Haru's shoulders tense. What if Rin has Haru's number in his contacts? Wait... Rin just came back from Austrailia...

"Here." Rin takes out his phone and passes it to Haru. Her name was already written there.

First Name: Haruka Nanare-chan

Last Name: Looks Hot in a Swimsuit

She pauses for a moment, trying to process this information into her brain and types her number up.

"H-Here. Change that name." Haru says while trying to cover her blush.

"No way." Rin takes his phone back and walks away. "See you in the tournament."

Haru watches the shark until he was out of sight.

* * *

At home, Haru recollects all her memories while soaking in a bathtub.

"I hate using these things..." Haru says softly, poking her two piece. "They're not comfortable."

It was a good thing they're school had school uniform, Haru forgot to buy girly clothes. She covers half her face in water while cursing at Nagisa for doing this.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Haru gets off and changes to her usual male clothes. This was the shortest time Haru stayed in the bath; 25 minutes. Many things were running around Haru's mind.

'I take it back. I hate being a girl.' Haru says, plopping down on her bed.

She falls fast asleep, not taking notice of the new text message from a certain someone...

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for everything. Sorry if it's a bit ooc =O I just read the spoilers for High Speed (the prequel for Free!) and I SCREAMED. It was so sad/depressing/dark. On the brighter side, I went to a bubble tea place called Quickly and they played Naruto Shippuden opening 13 and I screamed. The customers looked at me weird :) At the supermarket, they played Gee by Girl's Generation and me and my friend danced to it =D Yesterday was fun


	4. Chapter 4

My other story got deleted :O What happened? Maybe I clicked on something by accident... Oh well, I didn't update yesterday because my mom was home and she's not too big of a fan of anime ^^" Thanks for the support~ In the previous chapter, I tried to make Haru-chan-san less ooc

* * *

Chapter 4

Going to school was a drag. Wanting to swim was a drag. Everything was a drag. Life was a drag. Most of all, Nagisa was a drag.

"Haru, why don't you go swimming? It usually relieves your nerves." Makoto suggests.

"I refuse to swim with this body." Haruka answers.

"C'mon, Haru-chan! It's super duper important for you to swim! If you don't swim, you're not the Haru-chan I know." Nagisa yells out.

"You happen to be the reason why I'm not the same 'Haru-chan' you know. More importantly, can you change me back?" Haru says through his teeth. As much as he doesn't want to hurt Nagisa, he's pushing him to Haru's limits.

"It's only been a day... I told you, it'll be a few months." Nagisa says quietly.

"Haruka-sempai, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gou asks, signaling Haru to go to her. Haru nods and walks over to her.

"What is it?"

"I know it's none of my business, but I saw you talking to my older brother yesterday." Gou says softly. Haru widens his eyes.

"He told me I'm like a guy name 'Haruka Nanase.' As a girl, my name is not Haruka Nanare." Haru replies.

"H-Haruka Nanare?" Sharkman's sister wasn't sure how to react to the oh so obvious name of Haruka Nanase. "H-He fell for it?"

"I'm an excellent liar." Haru says without emotion.

"O-Of course. Anyway, since you're a girl, do you have any questions about being a girl? Anything... odd happened?" Gou says nervously.

"No."

"Nothing like your bleeding or anything, right?" Gou says, trying to cover her blush.

"Uhm... No."

Gou sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness. Maybe it's not the time of the month yet. Are you having any troubles?"

"Yes. I can't swim."

"That's not too big of a problem. Trust me, you're going to swim sooner or later." Gou reassures. Haru nods. "Maybe we should go shopping for some clothes. You can't wear your school uniform wherever you go!"

"I won't go outside then." Haru suggests.

"That's bad for you. Okay, how about this? This Sunday at noon, I'll come over to your house and we'll go shopping." Gou plans.

"I have no money."

"Yes you do. I'll pay for you as well."

"Don't bring your brother."

"He's going to come. He has to 'inspect' my friends whenever I hang out with them, to make sure they won't harass me." Gou sighs. Rin is rather overprotective, huh?

"Why would I harass you. I can touch myself if I wanted to harass a girl." Haru jokes.

"T-That's not funny, Haruka-sempai!" Gou shakes her head while blushing wildly.

At home, Gou asks her parents if she could go shopping with her friend on Sunday.

"I'm coming." Rin says, sticking his head out of his room.

"Alright. Alright. Don't flirt with her." Gou warns.

"Why would I? Yesterday I talked to this really hot chick and got her number. I won't flirt with anyone but her." Rin says while shaking his head, not giving a care about the world.

"Now how many times have you said that?"

"Whatever, this girl is hot." Rin goes back to his room.

'H-How will he react when he realizes I'm going with Haruka... 'Nanare'?' Gou asks herself, laughing a bit.

- Time Skip to Sunday -

"Nii-chan, wake up! I'm going now!" Gou says, knocking on the door. As much as Gou doesn't want Rin to come, he wouldn't let her enter the house unless he came along.

"I'm finished changing." Rin opens the door. He was wearing an unbuttoned button down shirt (did that make sense?) on top of a white shirt with regular jeans.

"Hurry. It's 11:45, I can't be late. Sempai will get angry!" Gou says, running down stairs. She was wearing a skirt a centimeter above her knees and a white shirt that says 'Make Pasta, Not War' (I really want that shirt ;-;)

Gou leads the way to Haruka's house.

"Is she pretty?" Rin randomly asks while unknowingly walking to Haru's house.

"Very. You're going to be cheating on the girl you met on the shopping district?" Gou says, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Nah, I'm probably gonna be bored by the first hour. That depends if your friend is hot."

"Ever since you came back, all you've been thinking about are girls."

"I don't think about you."

"Don't bother! Oh, we're here." Gou steps in and knocks on the door. "Sempai! Sempai!"

They wait two minutes.

"She must still be asleep." Rin suggests.

"Hold on, didn't..." Gou was going to say 'Makoto' but that wasn't going to do well with Rin. "There's an entrance from the back."

Gou leads the way and finds it open.

"Let's go in."

She finds the bathroom and opens it.

"H-Hey, are we really going to enter?" Rin says cautiously.

"Sempai's not in there. Must be asleep." Gou tiptoes to Haru's bed to find her trying to comb her hair.

"Oh, Kou-chan." Gou smiles. After all, Haru was probably the only person in the world to call her 'Kou'.

"She's your fri-" Rin stops dead in his tracks.

"Oh... You're the Sharkm- Rin Matsuoka from before." Haru says softly, trying to hold in her blush.

"Y-Yeah. It's been a while. I didn't know you were friends with Gou." Rin smiles. Gou widens her eyes.

"I didn't know you were Kou's brother." Haru did know, though.

"I'm staying full day. Alright, Haruka, let's go." Rin lifts her off of the chair and walks away with her, leaving Gou behind.

"Don't leave me! You said you weren't going to interrupt!" She yells out.

"Change of plans."

Throughout the whole shopping trip, Gou was the third wheel of the group. Haru wanted to stay away from Rin for a moment, but his grasp was too hard. As Rin walks around the whole shopping district, wasting all his money on what Haru needs, Gou stays in one place, eating a crepe.

"I wonder where they are..." Gou wasn't exactly angry at her brother. She was sort of happy that Rin started smiling when Haruka 'Nanare' came to his life. He dated many girls before, but none of them made Rin smile like this.

"Kou." Gou jumps out of the seat, she was not expecting Haru to say her name.

"Yes?"

"We need you, Gou. Victoria's Secret didn't let me go into the changing room with Haruka." Rin says cooly.

"O-Of course they wouldn't let you! You come so that my friend doesn't harass me and you come to harass my friend! And my name is 'Kou'!" Gou yells at Rin, punching his stomach.

"Calm down. At least go and teach her how to put a bra on." Rin says quietly.

"Wait... If you wanted to go to the changing room with Haru to teach him how to put on a bra, does that mean you know how to put a bra on?" Gou asks nervously.

"You don't know everything about me. And why did you call Haruka a 'him'? She is a girl, right?" Haru and Gou freeze that moment. "Y-You are a girl, right?"

"Do you want proof?" Haru says emotionless.

"Nope! You don't need to show proof, Haruka-sempai. Let's go! Ahahahaaa..." Gou laughs suspiciously, pushing Haru away from Rin.

"You can show me proof anytime." Rin winks at Haru and she blushes.

* * *

I know, lame chapter. :O Thanks for everything. New episode today ^^ They didn't air one last week... Anyway, this is a short filler. Sorry~ I was listening to Water Surprise (the other Free ending, I think). They sing so great =;)


	5. Chapter 5

I deleted some stuff from the first chapter so some people could stop complaining about the ooc stuff

Different Anon: I like yaoi actually (not the biggest fan, but I like it) and I have no problem with homosexuality. I was just reading some Hetalia fanfictions and saw a bunch of gender bending so I decided to try it out for Free.

Is it just me... or did both Anons say almost the exact same thing? Whatever, must be me...

* * *

Chapter 5

"Stop talking and start practicing! Get going!" Gou yells out from inside, shooing them out of the room. Everyone runs out while Haru simply walked.

"I want to swim..." Haru sulks as she stares at everyone practicing.

"Then go swim, Haru! Nobody's stopping you." Nagisa comments. "Oh! Our new tracksuits arrived!"

"The jacket is nice, but what is that thing on the T-shirt?" Rei asks.

"That's the secret Iwatobi-chan version." Nagisa answers back. "Since you were against putting Iwatobi-chan on the tracksuits"

"What, so there's a secret version?" Rei asks skeptically.

Makoto soon gathers them all together to discuss about the events they'll be entering at prefecturals.

"Nagisa, we have 50 days before it begins. Do you think you can change Haru by then?" Makoto asks nervously, glancing at a hopeful Haru.

"Uhm... Let's hope for the best!" Nagisa yells out happily.

They start discussing until-

"You won't believe this! I found something amazing!" Gou shows all of them a flyer that shows the ocean and a campfire in old Japanese style. "Summer Training Camp from Hell on a Deserted Island..."

"Hell?"

"Deserted island?" Haru asks, not really interested in the matter.

"Sounds fun!" Nagisa's eyes sparkle stars as he yells that out.

"This took place several decades ago, when Iwatobi still had a swim club!" Gou informs.

"So what's your point?" Rei asks, still not understanding what this is all about.

"We should steal they training regimen and hold a summer training camp on a deserted island!" Gou pumps up her fist and points to the sky. "To prepare for the prefecturals!"

"Too much effort." Haru complains. Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa looks at him.

"This is no time for complaining!" Gou points at Haru now. "Look at the training regimen they used!"

She shoves the paper into their faces, revealing four different islands and arrows.

"They swam long distances in the ocean. From one deserted island to the next. Don't you think this training is perfect for building stamina?" Gou notifies.

"The ocean..." Makoto conveys softly, recollecting the memories of 'that' day.

"Yep, the ocean!" Nagisa yells out, not knowing of the situation Makoto faced.

Haru glances at Makoto while poking her hand in the water.

"We should participate in the same training regimen that our storied swim club used!" Gou announces.

"Our swim club was stored?" Nagisa queries.

"Yep, look what I found." Gou points at the kanji lettering in the paper.

It reads 'Sixth place in the Iwatobi Junior Tournament.'

"Weak." Nagisa and Rei uttered simultaneously.

"Anyway! Right now, the Iwatobi Swim Club needs stamina! And summer is the perfect time to hold a training camp! In the ocean! On deserted islands!" The excited manager delivers.

Haru continues to soak her hand in the water, squinting her eyes a bit.

"Wait, I don't see how deserted islands are relevant here." Rei complains.

"But it's more exciting when you add deserted islands." Nagisa claims, getting more and more excited.

"I know, right? So let's hold a training camp!" Gou verbalizes. "Your decision, Captain?"

"Huh? Oh... I guess it's a good idea to hold a training camp to prepare for prefecturals." Makoto affirms, not allowing his own feelings ruin the fun of his friends.

Haru continues to stare at the water and 'hold hands' with it.

"Hurray! It's settled, then!" Nagisa cheers, Gou cheers with him.

* * *

"The club doesn't have the money for that." Ama-chan-sensei spiels directly.

"Then we could ask our generous adviser to pay for it!" Nagisa excuses, doing all he can to go on this trip. He raises both arms in the air for emphasis.

"I'm not that generous!" Ama-chan-sensei replies, Nagisa begins to bring down his arms. "Besides, people only get that lucky in TV shows and manga. The Irish playwright, George Bernard Shaw, said it best. 'The book that has has the most influence on my life is my checkbook.'

They groan.

* * *

"But I really want to go to a deserted island with everyone." Nagisa day dreams. "If the school won't pay for it, we can try to pay for it ourselves."

"I can't afford it." Rei responds. "We had to pay for the tracksuits ourselves, and I bought a non-speedo swimsuit."

"I also bought a swimsuit." Haru expresses.

"Same here!" Nagisa agrees.

"Rei-kun needed a swimsuit, but the rest of you didn't need to buy one. You bought one Haruka-sempai for your temporary female elf, but you won't even swim! All your swimsuits look the same." Gou alleges.

"They fit differently." Was Haru's response. Makoto lets out a small chuckle.

"We could all find part-time jobs." Nagisa suggests.

"It's too late for that." Rei responds.

"Unfortunately, it looks like this plan's a bust." Gou renders. Everyone stays quiet for a moment.

"Wait." Rei, Nagisa, and Gou face Makoto. "I'll think of something. There should be a way to hold a camp without needing money."

Nagisa and Gou look up to him and gasp in awe.

"Mako-chan's getting serious!"

"We can count on our captain!"

Haru takes a bite out of his Popsicle (I don't see how people can do that :O I always get brain freeze).

* * *

Makoto pulls out a large green bag from a closet in his house.

"Whatcha doing, big brother?" Ran (little sister) asks, hugging the older man's arm.

"Are you going camping? I wanna come!" Ren (little brother) shrills, clinging on his older brother's neck.

"I've got a training camp with Haru and everyone else. Maybe some other time." Makoto conveys to his young twin siblings.

"What? That's not fair!" the two twins yell out.

"His idea is to literally camp outside? And what do we do about the boat fare to the island?" Gou asks.

"Are we going to hitchhike?" Nagisa questions. I'm not even sure if he was joking or not.

"There aren't any cars or trucks in the ocean." Gou answers back.

As the two talk, Rei looks around and his eyes catch the attention of a flower vase on the grass.

"What's this?" Rei examines.

"A grave for a goldfish." Haru answers as Rei walks towards it. He bends down to get a closer look. "It was Makoto's pet."

"Oh, yeah. He had a pet goldfish in grade school. So this is still here." Nagisa contemplates. He closes his eyes and puts his hands together, Rei imitates the blonde's movements. Haru looks at them.

"This is some serious equipment." Gou comments.

"Our family always goes camping during the summer." Makoto states. Haru looks at Nagisa.

"Who gave you permission to use my place for storage?" Haru grills.

"But there's so much room here." Nagisa excuses. "Are these all deserted islands? We could camp on a deserted island!"

Nagisa spins around while holding up the brochure high up in the sky. Rei walks towards him and takes the magazine away.

"That's a bad idea." Rei counsels.

"Let's have a barbecue on a deserted island!" Nagisa hoots, pumping his fists in the air.

"Barbecue!" Gou copies Nagisa's movements. They laugh.

"Can you drop the deserted island business?" Rei complains.

Makoto chuckles while looking at his friends bicker happily.

"Now we just need money for transportation." Makoto points out.

They sigh and go into a deep thinking state (not really.)

"Do you think Ama-chan has a boat?" Nagisa asks, breaking the silence.

"I seriously doubt it." Rei staes. Makoto gasps and everyone looks his way.

"I know someone with one!"

* * *

"Yes, I have the squid fishing boat left by my grandpa and I have a boating license. However... You buy me one pizza and expect me to do you a favor like that?" Their former swim coach, Sasabe Gorou, complains.

"Please help us out!" Makoto puts his hands together and bows his head.

"We'll also give you this!" Nagisa bows his head and offers the former swim coach a wooden Iwatobi-chan.

"I don't want that!" the pizza delivery man bellows, making Nagisa shocked by his sudden approach.

He sighs deeply.

"Oh, fine." He agrees. Everyone looks at him in anxiety. "I can't participate in your camp, but I can take you there and back."

"Really?" Nagisa shrieks, slamming his hands on the table.

"Yeah."

Yells of victory fill Haru's home. Nagisa throws his arms in the air, Makoto pumps a fist, and Gou stands on her knees. Rei faces Haru.

"I could use a little cruise."

"A cruise in a squid fishing boat?" Rei asks, not sure how to react to this.

"Thank you so much!" Makoto yells out happily.

"Sure!"

"You can have this!" Gou offers Sasabe another Iwatobi-chan to show her gratitude.

"I told you, I don't want that!" He howls.

* * *

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" Haruka and Makoto wave as Gou, Nagisa, and Rei enter their trains. Once the trains leave, they let down their hands.

"Let's go." Makoto suggests.

"Yeah."

They begin their walk back home.

"Looks like this camp is going to work out. We just need permission from Ama-chan-sensei now." Makoto affirms. Haruka agrees.

"A training camp with everyone, huh? I'm looking forward to this." Makoto contemplates while looking at the clouds. Haru glances at him. "Oh. Rei's a beginner, so we need to watch out for him." (Talk about foreshadowing!)

Haru looks at his green eyes.

"Is he going to be able to handle this? I'm not much of a long distance swimmer myself." Makoto chuckles and Haru looks at the ground. Soon, she stops walking. The other man turns around. "What's wrong?"

They look deeply into each other as the sun begins to set in the horizon.

"Are you really okay with this?" Haruka asks directly. Makoto now has a questioned look in his face. The female swimmer squints her eyes and attempts to cover them with her long black hair. "The ocean."

Makoto widens his eyes as he begins to reminisce about 'that' day. The ocean crashing into one another as men with hats walk in a straight line. A younger version of Makoto and (male) Haru stare at the men, too young to understand what was going on. The green-eyed man gasps and lowers his view to the ground.

"I'll be fine. It was a long time ago." Makoto attempts to cover up with a smile. Haru nods slowly and they begin to walk home again.

* * *

**(Okay, so up to here is just what the episodes say. I'm going to do a major time skip to when they see the Samezuka Swim Team swimming in indoor pools.)**

"Why is Samezuka's swim team here?" Makoto asks.

"Pick up the pace!" The coach inside yells out.

"Ohm Rin-chan's here." Nagisa says.

"Did you do something again, Gou-chan?" Makoto quizzes.

"Huh? I didn't know anything this time." Gou shakes her head to show emphasis.

"Really?" Nagisa interrogates.

"I mean, it's obvious that my brother won't listen to anything I say. Plus..." Gou is reminded of the time Rin cornered Haruka 'Nanare'.

"Plus?" Nagisa asks. She closes her eyes and smiles.

"No, it's nothing."

"So it's just a coincidence. We should go say hello then." Nagisa suggests.

"Don't."

"Huh? Why not?" Nagisa faces Haru with a face filled with pout.

"I promised him that we would meet at prefectural." Haruka says.

'Shouldn't have I said that?' Haru asks in her mind.

"What? Really?" Nagisa asks. Makoto looked a bit shocked.

'When did that happen? Before he turned into a girl or after?' Makoto smiles.

Suddenly, Rin looks out the window.

"What is it, Senpai?" Nitori asks.

"Oh, I thought I smelled something."

"Smelled something?"

"It was a mixture of a girl I know and... mackerel." Rin says slowly as if he was ready to pounce on his prey.

"Oh, Matsuoka! You've got a sharp nose! We're having mackerel curry for lunch! Now practice hard!" Seijuuro Mikoshiba yells out.

"Yes!" The team hollers.

Rin walks away puts a towel in his hair.

'Smelled like Haruka Nanase and Haruka Nanare. Their names are very similar. Hmm..'

* * *

I know, lame. Stick with me. PREI4REI!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Thanks for sticking to me and continuing to read this fanfiction despite ooc-ness. Onward to Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6

'Are they really the same person? Nagisa does some weird stuff, maybe he's the cause. No, Rin, focus!' Rin slaps himself mentally. 'There's no way I'm going to fall in love with Haru! There's no way... Why didn't I sense the mackerel scent when I met Nanare for the first time? She acts and... looks like Nanase, too. Crap. Why the hell are there so many Harukas?"

Rin paces back and forth and begins to do his stretches. He really couldn't focus or swim properly today. Haruka Nanase and Haruka Nanare were running around in his mind, how could he focus?

'Damn it all... They might be the same person or is it just coincidence? Tsk.'

"Sempai!"

I look up and see the uke voic- ah, I meant Nitori there.

"What is it, Nitori?"

"You're flexing your muscles too much. It's been 10 minutes already!"

"Oh. Mikoshiba, I'm going to sit out today."

"Alright! Tomorrow, you're doing double the laps!" Mikoshiba yells out jokingly. I usually smile after hearing his jokes, but today was just not my day.

'Haruka Nanase... Haruka Nanare...' Rin repeated those two names over and over again in his mind and finally decided to yell in frustration, causing the whole swim team to look towards him.

"I'm going to make a phone call." Rin announces, jumping down from the bleachers, taking his phone, and walking outside.

'Is there even reception here?' The shark yells in his mind as he scrolls down the contact list in his phone. 'Found it!'

Rin presses the call button and puts the phone up to his ear. After three beeps, it went to voicemail.

"Damn!" Rin shouts. He was about to throw his phone on the sand, but a voice stopped him.

_"Hey, this is Makoto Tachibana. You've reached the voicemail of Haruka Nanase because he's currently soaking in his bathtub (chuckles). Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Sorry, Haru. Anyway, leave a message after the_ _beep. -BEEEEEP-_" Rin hangs up and smirks.

"So that's how it is, Haruka 'Nanare'. I wonder how you turned into a girl." I flash my shark teeth and laugh into the sun. "Things just got interesting! I fell in love with a Haru? Yeah, right. It was more like a shark fooling a dolphin."

Rin gives one more laugh and stuffs his phone in his pocket.

The days both Iwatobi Swim Club and Samezuka Swim Team are going to spend here are going to be very very interesting...

* * *

Haruka listens to Nagisa and Rei bicker about deserted islands and 50 meter pools as she sets up the tent.

"Let's go check in at the lodge." Ama-chan-sensei says, making the rest of them look at her.

"Yes." Gou agrees.

"Lodge?"

"What do you mean?" Nagisa ask, still trying to take in what their teacher just said.

"We booked lodging for ourselves. Over there!" Their instructor beholds them the sight of their beautiful lodge.

"What?"

Haru stays silent.

"You can't expect a couple of girls to sleep outside." Ama-chan-sensei faces Gou. "Right, Gou-chan?"

"Right?" Gou imitates her expression.

"Class difference again." Rei bends down to whisper to Nagisa.

"We're the bottom 1%?" Nagisa whines.

"What about Haru, Ama-chan-sensei?" Makoto asks. The two (original) girls get a worried look on their face and scurry away.

"I like being in the ocean anyway." Haru says as she continues to fix the tent.

"If you look at the map, you'll see that there are a number of smaller islands in the area." Makoto informs.

"Deserted islands!" Nagisa pumps his fists.

"What is it with you and deserted islands?" Rei yells across Haru so it could reach Nagisa.

"We'll be swimming between Sukishima, Oshima, and Mizushima for our training. The distance between each island is about one kilometer. We're looking at 4 kilometers of swimming and 1 kilometer of running each circuit. Our goal is to complete three circuits on the first day." Makoto directs.

"That sounds hard. Can you handle that, Rei-chan?"

"Rei's a beginner, so we have a different regimen for him." Makoto says.

"No, I'll do what everyone is doing." Rei concludes, his purple eyes shine in determination. "I studied up on the concepts of long distance swimming."

"You may know the concepts perfectly, but the ocean is a pretty dangerous place. If you want to do the same regimen, you should use a kickboard or inflatables." Makoto says, looking at Haru.

"Take your pic." A dark aura surrounds Haru as she holds the things that'll assist Rei in swimming.

"That's not beautiful..."

"With that..." Makoto starts.

"Let's start training!" Nagisa yells out, pumping his fist in the air and running into the water.

Haru takes off her shirt and skirt.

"You're swimming, Haru?" Makoto asks.

"I don't care anymore." Haru decides. She wore a black and purple two piece swimsuit... I can't describe it as anything else. It's... black and purple.

'Swimming is swimming. Gender doesn't matter.'

**~ Major Time Skip ~**

At sunset, they finally almost finished their training.

"Good work!" Gou congratulates, handing a towel to all the swimmers. "Alright, let's eat."

"I'm really hungry!" Nagisa yells happily.

"Oh no... I forgot the seasoning." Ama-chan-sensei sweatdrops.

"What?!" Nagisa exclaims.

"I'll borrow some from the lodge." Gou comes and saves the day~!

"Thank you."

* * *

Gou runs to a supermarket (I think it's a supermarket) before she bumped Nitori.

"Sorry!" Gou apologizes.

"You're Matsuoka-senpai's..."

"What's wrong?" Rin walks out and gasps at the sight of his little sister.

"Onii-chan."

"Gou?" He clenches his teeth. "Nitori, you head back first."

* * *

(I'm going to change the conversation... Ahahaha...)

"It's not what you think." Gou defends.

"It's not?" The other man squints his eyes to show suspicion. "Haru and the rest of them are here, right?"

"They are... Oh! Except for Haruka-senpai! My friend, Haruka Nanare, came instead! Remember her?" Gou laughs nervously and attempts to cover for Haru. "But it's purely coincidence. We happen to be here for a training camp."

"Training camp? We're using the pool." Rin frowns. "Where are they swimming?"

"The ocean." Gou looks away and Rin widens his eyes.

"Makoto's okay with that?"

"Huh?" Gou raises her head. Rin gasps and looks away.

"Forget it. Nevermind. Are they completing their regimen?"

"Uh-huh... Well they only finished half of it today." She smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiles at her older brother. "Sounds like you're still worried about them."

Rin furrows his eyebrows.

"I'm not."

"But you promised to meet them at prefecturals, right?"

"I didn't do it to see them. I did it to beat Haru. Speaking of Haru... How's he doing?" Rin asks while smirking. Gou raises an eyebrow.

"He's fine..."

"Oh, he's not feeling sick. Or weird? Is his body changing?" Rin starts hinting clues. Gou gulps.

"N-No, he's fine."

"Is that so? He seemed rather... girly to me." Rin smirks and his eyes pierce daggers to Gou's. She gasps.

"N-No! Haruka-sempai is fine!" Gou yells out nervously.

"It's not good to lie to your older brother, Gou. Isn't that what mom said?" Rin's smirk was so big, it looked like it could break his face. The nervous manager stands up and laughs.

"Are you alright, onii-chan? Haruka's been perfectly fine, you know? Ahahaha..." She takes a step away.

"Why don't you try explaining this voice mail to me then?" Rin dials Haruka Nanare and it goes to voice mail right away. "Haruka 'Nanare' gave me her phone number. Let's try contacting her."

_"Hey, this is Makoto Tachibana. You've reached the voicemail of Haruka Nanase because he's currently soaking in his bathtub (chuckles). Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Sorry, Haru. Anyway, leave a message after the_ _beep. -BEEEEEP-_"

Rin looks at Gou in the eyes. She closes her eyes.

"Do you mind explaining?" Rin says, raising an eyebrow. Gou was on the verge of tears. She didn't want Rin to hate her for not telling and she doesn't want Haru to hate her for telling.

It was either her brother or Haru.

"If you tell me, I won't tell Haru." Rin says softly. Gou looks up at him and nods.

"Nagisa started watching Hetalia and the character there, Arthur Kirkland (or England), did a magic spell to summon a 'demon from the depths of hell'. Nagisa, being the fool that he is, decided to try it out to turn his male Pokemon to a female. Although, the spell hit Haruka-senpai instead." Gou explains.

Rin couldn't hold back his laughter and started choking.

"It's not funny! This is serious, Onii-chan!" Gou complains. Rin's face became the same color has his hair. He really couldn't hold it in.

"N-Nagisa... He seriously did that?" Rin started coughing and Gou had to hit his back.

"Yes. Now please pretend you didn't hear it!"

"I will I will" Turning even more red. It was like the color of blood.

Suddenly, he turned serious and stood up.

"Where are you staying?" Rin asks randomly. Gou could still hear strands of laughter in his voice.

"Oh, the lodge over there." Gou points out.

"I'll walk you back." Rin walks ahead and Gou gasps before running besides her brother.

'It's been a while since I've seen Onii-chan laugh like this. I hope I made the right choice.' Gou says in her head and smiles.

'Blackmail blackmail blackmail blackmail blackmail.' Rin says in his mind.

The walk back to the lodge was quiet, but Gou could still hear some chokes of laughter from her brother

* * *

Alright, that's it~! I wanted Rin and Gou to bond some more, so... yeah ^^"

Guren no Yumiya! I love Shingeki no Kyojin so much! I watched it when it first came out, but I regret not listening to my brother who began reading Shingeki no Kyojin manga in 2011 to read the manga. Back then, I was way too obsessed with Hetalia (I think). I love both openings and I love Eren~ I like Rivaille only in fanart. I need to start reading the manga \(^O^)/


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, but the next few chapters are going to be rather filler-ish. Oh! I realized that people from around the world look at this! I'm so happy~ I'm originally from Indonesia so... Apa Kabar! ^^ Now I live America~ Love the city =D

* * *

Chapter 6

"Mackerel and hokke!" Nagisa announces.

"Mackerel and pineapple!" Haru announces

"What?"

"Pineapple's the one topping I'll never put on pizza." Ama-chan-sensei says, the look of disgust was written all over her face.

From afar (not too far), Rei looks at everyone else.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa asks, breaking the barrier that protected Rei's silence.

"Oh, it's nothing." Rei takes another bite of his pizza.

"Really?" With that, Nagisa runs off.

Rei frowns.

"Rei, you don't need to worry about not finishing the regimen. Just take it slow." Makoto kindly says, realizing what was shrouding the megane's mind (I had the urge to call him 'megane'). I'm just glad we're able to practice and camp here together."

They look at the other four talk and laugh with one another. Well, maybe except for Haru. She had a stern look in her face as she listens intently to what Nagisa had to say and chomping on his mackerel... pineapple... dish.

"It's important to improve our times, but what makes me happiest is that we can all swim together." Makoto says with a peaceful look in his face. Those were the exact words Rei wanted to hear, making him gasp and lower his expression to an understanding smile.

"Yes."

* * *

"Then Haru and I will be in this tent." Makoto suggests, pointing at the tent Haru recently set.

"What? I wanna sleep with Haru-chan." Nagisa complains. Rei looked offended to a certain degree.

"You don't want to be in a tent with me?" Rei says through his teeth. Nagisa faces him.

"Well, you probably grind your teeth when you sleep." Nagisa concludes.

"I don't do that!"

"We can use amida to choose." Makoto suggests.

"I'm in!" Nagisa calls out.

"We can draw in the sand." Haru says like her usual self; dull.

"Okay."

"Let's head back to the lodge." Ama-chan-sensei requests, facing Gou. She nods in agreement and leave the scene. Before leaving, though, the swim club's manager lets out a concerned look to them. Especially to Haru.

"Why isn't Onii-chan with them?" Gou says to herself.

* * *

"So, Haru-chan, what do you want to do?" Nagisa asks. Apparently, he got what he wished for and shared a tent with Haruka.

"Don't call me 'Haur-chan'. Did you gather enough mp to turn me back into a girl?" Haruka flatly said. Nagisa's face starts to get sweaty.

'I shouldn't have slept with her!" Nagisa regrets. He gulps and laughs slyly.

"O-Oh! It's late. Not enough sleep isn't good for a girl, you know..." The blonde quickly gets his blanket but was stopped by the female's hand.

"Nagisa." Haru's eyes were as icy as ever.

"Y-You're scaring me, Haru-chan! Didn't Mako-chan and Gou-chan teach you ladylike manners?" Nagisa complains. Haru's expression didn't change.

"I'm a girl on the outside, but I'm still a guy. Approximately around what _month_ you can change me back." Haruka sighs. Just by Nagisa's expression, she can clearly tell that she wouldn't be turning back into a dude anytime soon.

"Maybe... 2 months?" the nervous blonde gulps.

"So, after the prefecturals?"

"Yes. But don't worry! I'll try to get the mp back as soon as possible!" Nagisa encourages.

"That's not encouraging me. Whatever. I'm going to sleep." The raven haired swimmer says, sliding under her covers.

"Alright!" Nagisa says happily. Actually, he was just happy that Haruka went to sleep. He didn't have to lie to her until tomorrow.

'How should I tell her?'

* * *

"So, Rei, do you want to talk?" Makoto asks. Rei nods.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did you decide to take swimming?" Rei questions. Makoto's green orbs widen and stare at the ground. "Ah! If you don't want to say, it's alright!"

"No, it's alright. I... You could say that Haru made me start swimming." It wasn't entirely false. Haru was one of the reasons why he decided to swim. "I think I'll sleep now, Rei. Don't go outside."

"Why would I go outside?" Rei scoffs, going under his covers.

'When I asked that, why did Makoto suddenly end the conversation?' Rei shrugs. 'I guess it's none of my business.

* * *

"Senpai, are you alright?" A high pitched voice broke Rin's train of thought.

"Hm... I got what I needed, there's no need to blackmail. I guess. Although, blackmailing Gou makes it look like she gave me the information out of threat..."

"Senpai?"

"Nothing. What's up?" Rin asks, still laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"I was just wondering, why didn't you decided to go to the school where all your friends and sister are?" Nitori asks, not knowing their history together. Rin clenches his teeth.

"If I were in the same team as them. I can't beat them." Rin smirks. "At least I know my sister's safe with them."

"Is your sister still single?" Mikoshiba yells out.

"Tch. Don't bother."

* * *

Gou went home very happily that day.

'Onii-chan finally talked to me.' She says in her mind.

* * *

Okay, I ran out of ideas .-. One of my most favorite fanfictions (It's called Retrieve the Scarf. It's Rivaille x reader) ended T_T Oh, well. There's a sequel! I'm so happy :):) Anyway, until Thursday, all the chapters will be fillers because well, I don't want to stray away from the main plot.

Somebody finally noticed the 'Dumbledora the Explorer' thing! . It's an official line from Hetalia. Those words were exactly said like that. Oh, how I love England 3

*I don't updates on Sunday and/or Thursday


	8. Chapter 8

Uhm, hi again :3 I was bored so I update again. Yay~ Review if you want to~ This will be in First Person Point of View. **GET READY FOR A LOT OF OOC-NESS. IT'LL BE EXPLAINED AT THE END, BUT THERE IS A LOT OF OOC. A LOT!****  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Nagisa's Point of View**

"Hey... Haru-chan's asleep..." I say softly, taking out the dusty book from my bag.

How do I tell Haru-chan that there is no such thing as 'mp' and that I'm just doing this for my own entertainment? He... Ah, She's going to kill me!

"Oh, let me try this spell." I whisper. I get a marker and write the word 'SPELL' on it. Should I...? Yeah!

Smirking, I chant the spell. A light surrounds the two tents the four of us were sleeping in.

"N-Nagisa? You did have enough mp." Haru-chan says, awakening from her beauty sleep.

"Shoot!"

Soon, the light overtakes the space between Haru-chan and I.

* * *

**Haruka's Point of View**

I... I suddenly felt short.

"Nagisa, what did you do?" I say. I widen my eyes. Why does my voice sound like Tsubasa Yonaga?

"Haru-chan?" Okay, I must be hearing things, but I hear my regular voice. My regular male voice. I look up and see a taller man towering me. He... He looked just like me.

"Nagisa. What. Did. You. Do?" I say slowly. The Nagisa in my original body laughs. I shudder. Hearing my voice like that scares me.

"I tried doing a spell and it worked! I'm in your original body now, Haru-chan! Oh, we shouldn't tell Mako-chan and Rei-chan." The Nagisa in my original body whispers. It disgusted me how happy I looked.

"Are you saying that I have to act like you?" I raise an eyebrow. I am not going act like Nagisa. No.

"C'mon! I can act like you!" The Nagisa in my body yells out. He takes a deep breath and tried to look emo. "It's me, Haru-chan."

"I don't call myself Haru-chan."

"Fine. Ahem. I am Haruka Nanase. I love mackerel and water. I cannot live without mackerel and water. My hobbies are grilling mackerel and swimming in water. All my swimsuits look alike because they were all inspired by mackerel and water." The Nagisa in my body smiles. "I sound just like you, right?"

"Absolutely not. Act like your normal self. You're going to embarrass me." I suggest. The Nagisa in my body nods and runs outside.

"Mako-chan! Rei-chan! Let's swim!" I face palm and look away in shame.

Makoto looked absolutely horrified and Rei looked like he was about to puke. I... I couldn't describe the looks in their faces. It was utterly... hilarious.

"Why don't we eat first? Let's eat some tilapia!" I frown. Tilapia tastes terrible. (I'm only assuming this for this fanfiction only. I'm not even sure if Haruka hates tilapia ^^.)

"Haru... You hate tilapia." Makoto says nervously. The Nagisa in my body quickly shakes his head.

"Never mind, Mako-chan! Let's go eat mackerel!"

I walk out and everyone looks at me.

"Nagisa-kun..." Rei slowly says. I glare daggers at him.

"Yes?"

"Why do you suddenly look seme?"

...

"Is this better?" I pretend to smile. The blue haired man takes a step away.

"Now you look like you're going to kill me, Nagisa-kun..."

The Nagisa in my body runs up to me and whispers to my ear. I felt terrible. I had to _tip toe_ and he had to bend down.

"Just pretend to act like me. This isn't going to work out." I nod.

Here goes nothing...

"Rei-chan!" I smile happily and skip towards Rei. He turns white and keeps his distance from me.

"S-Stay away from me, Seme Nagisa!"

I sigh and (attempt to) twinkle my eyes.

"B-But... I'm still the shota of the show!"

"Please don't call me... Ah, sorry. Please don't call yourself that, Nagisa." 'Haruka' warns. I nod.

"Rei-chan! I don't like it when you do that!" Okay. This isn't working out. I'm trying so hard to act like Nagisa and Nagisa tells me not to act like Nagisa. I shrug it off and soon, Ama-chan-sensei and Kou come.

"G'morning!" Kou runs towards us.

"Mornin', Gou-chan!" 'Haruka' greets. Everyone becomes quiet and 'Haruka' clears his throat. "I meant; 'good morning, Kou.'"

The Nagisa in my body brings out my seme eyes and pulls his hair back. I groan.

"Good morning, Kou." I greet. Kou looks at me.

"Y-You're actually calling me 'Kou'?" It was almost like she saw a ghost. I glance at everyone, they were all looking at me. Of course, except for the 'fabulous' 'Haruka' that was posing right now.

I shudder.

"Please don't." I mouth. 'Haruka' flashes a thumbs up and everyone turns their heads to him.

"Do you guys mind telling me what's going on?" Makoto asks, like an angry mother.

"I'm Haruka." I say in Nagisa's body.

"Haru-chan! You sold me away!" The Nagisa in my body cries. Makoto walks towards him and taps his foot with his arms crossed.

"Nagisa." He says slowly.

Scary...

"Fine! I lied about the mp and stuff! I did it for fun! I did it all for fun! I wanted to see how this would end up. I'm sorry."

I looked pathetic. There, my body, was on the ground.

**_Crying._**

_"_Nagisa! How could you? Not only did you lie to Haru, but you lied to all of us!" Makoto felt so betrayed. It hurt me to see that. "How can we reverse **both** spells?"

'Haruka' laughs nervously.

"You know in fairy tales-" 'Haruka' begins.

"TRUE LOVE'S KISS?" Kou finishes with stars in her eyes.

"Haru!" Suddenly, the prince in a white horse appears. Well, the red haired prince in a white horse appears.

"R-Rin?" I yell. Rin ignored me and went straight to 'Haruka'. I felt so heartbroken.

"R-Rin-chan?" The Nagisa in my body stutters. Rin's face soon becomes the same color as his hair. He rubs the back of his neck and smiles slyly.

"U-Uhm... I love you, Haru. I've always loved you..." Rin says nervously.

I felt my whole world shatter. I didn't know how to respond to this. It was... It was a terrible feeling. Before I knew it, Rin leaned in towards The Nagisa in my body and kissed him.

That was it. I didn't know how to feel anymore. All my feelings began to fade away. I was like a crumpled newspaper. Not needed... I want Rin to love me and only me.

"Awww!" Kou squeals. My palms get sweaty and my face turns blazing red. I run back to the tent without anyone noticing me.

"Where is it? Where is it?" I pant loudly. I want Rin to love me and only ME. Rin doesn't deserve anyone but me... I grit my teeth and soon, I felt different.

I was back to being Haruka Nanase.

Maybe Rin will love me now. Although...

"Nagisa... I love you. I've always loved you. Nagisa..." Rin!

"I thought you loved Haru-chan, Rin-chan" Nagisa...

"No, I loved your attitude and everything."

I widen my eyes and clench my teeth.

"So that's how it is..." I hide my eyes with my black hair and walk out of the tent with my hands in my pocket.

"Guess what, Haru-chan? We're getting married!" Nagisa yells out. I widen my eyes and smirk.

"Is that so?" I reveal my icy blue eyes and take out my pocket knife. In the speed of lightening, I run straight to Nagisa and stab him right in the heart.

"H-Haru... -chan."

He falls to the floor and I look at everyone's expression. Gou was horrified, she kept her eyes closed. Maybe keeping your eyes closed might shroud the truth? Makoto was absolutely white. He had a hand over his mouth and his green eyes looked like they were going to explode. Rei was just... neutral. He wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Will you love me now, Rin? Now that Nagisa's dead, you have to love me!" My eyes were widened so much, they looked like they were going to explode.

"Y-You're a monster!" Rin chokes from his own tears. I smirk and lick the the bloody pocket knife.

"Oh, what about the other rivals. I must get rid of each of them!"

I run towards Makoto first and stabbed him right in the chest.

"It's been fun, Makoto!" I smile and stab Rei next.

"Haru! Stop!" Rin tried to restrain me, but I was too strong for his grasp.

"Why, Rin? Once everyone's gone, we can live happily!" I look at Kou and she screamed.

"Haruka-senpai! Please! Stop!"

"You and Amakata-sensei might be rivals, too! I can't let that happen!" I smile big (like, Titan smiles from Shingeki no Kyojin.) "How should I kill you? Should I eat you with mackerel?"

"Senpai!"

Kou was crying hard and Amakata-sensei was consoling her.

"There there..."

"Haru! Don't you there!"

Rin tackles me to the ground.

"But, Rin..." I look at him with a pleading look and smirk. "We can be happy together now!"

"Now...?"

Rin looked at the two females laying in a pool of their own blood. My knives could be seen piercing through their skin.

"See, Rin? We can live happy now!"

"Y-You just killed my fiance and my sister! I won't live happy with you at all! I hate you, Haru!" Rin yells out coldly, running to Kou and stroking her cheek.

* * *

**"NO!"**

"Haru-chan! Are you alright?"

That voice... Nagisa?

"You're alive, Nagisa?" I ask, poking his cheek. He groans and pushes me away.

"You've been tossing and turning in your sleep, I couldn't sleep!"

"So it was just a dream?" I look at myself and see a bump. I sigh. "I'm still a girl."

"What happened?" Nagisa asks with a concerned look in his face.

"Oh, I just had a dream that you were lying about the mp stuff. In the dream, you said that you did this for fun." I say softly. There's no way that's true. Nagisa chuckles nervously and nods.

"Of course, Haru-chan! It was just a dream, so good night!"

"Good night."

* * *

I felt so weird writing the yandere scene O_o I was hearing Jiyuu no Tsubasa (It happens to be a victory song) when Yandere!Haruka killed everyone. Well, that's just a dream. I warned you that it was going to be ooc, right? So, yeah... My friends are making me draw for their Facebook page ;-; So much work.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about not updating for ten million years. I've been really busy. Anyway, I'm writing this on an iPad, so my spellcheck might do something stupid. Really sorry, though...

Thank you, Detective Pichu for the idea~~~!

* * *

Chapter 9

**Rin's Point of View**

"What do you want, Nitori?" Not in the mood for anything, I used a harsh tone to ask that question.

"No, nothing. You just seem... Out of it."

"It's just your imagination. Nothing's wrong." I scoff and walk away. Nitori follows behind closely.

"Did something happen between your sister?"

"Nothing. Mind your own business"

I walk ahead, leaving behind the swimming beginner. Rolling my velvet eyes, I look at the sky. The astonishing sun was soon beginning to set as darkness rolled in slowly.

"Rin!"

That voice... Should I be happy to hear that or no? The voice of my beautiful love... Or is it the voice of my rival?

I turn around in a slow motion pace and lock my eyes at the jet black haired beauty running towards me. I gulp. Should I run? It was too late, though. Before I knew it, the girl was already I'm front of me.

"I heard that Kou told you about my situation." The... Female Nanase Haruka (T...FNS for short) says softly. I grin and show off my sharpened teeth.

"That's embarrassing. Not to mention the fact that you used such a stupid name like 'Nanare'." As usual, I try to hold back my laughter! But this time... It really punched me in the gut. Nothing could get funnier than this. Note to self; pouty T...FNS is hilarious. Get a picture later.

"Do you hate me?" The usual Haruka Nanase tone. Flat and boring. I shrug and take a step forward.

"Maybe if you keep that sexy figure of yours, I won't hate you."I smirk. Man, smirking is just the best thing to do when your childhood-rival-friend turns into a girl. She narrows her eyes.

"I'm serious." Her icy, cerulean eyes became glaciers; cold and unmoving. Just like the old Haru.

Not that I care.

"I am, too. I don't like the yaoi crap my sister watches. Ugh, there's this new doujin she made me read. It was from a show called 'Swim! Illinois Free Club' It was hideous. The pairing was this purple haired guy named Ray Lewis and a blonde haired shota named Nageesa." (That was what my brother and I call Free when our parents are around. I mean it, it's weird). "That's why, be a girl so that this fanfiction can end up as a Rin x Fem!Haru one."

If you saw the look on her face, you'd die of laughter. It was priceless. Like a 'deh hail are youu talkin 'bout?' face. Priceless. Absolutely priceless.

"Nagisa will be turning me back into a dude in a few months. Do you really want me to be a girl or guy?" Her tone was tense now. Smirking, as usual, I take a step closer and poke her forehead. She rubs the poked spot.

"I. Don't. Care. I just want to beat you. Besides, didn't I tell you that this is supposed to be a Rin x Fem!Haru fanfiction? FEM!Haru." I point out, still poking her forehead. I transfer to her shoulder. She takes a step back and I take a step forward.

"This fanfiction is also rated T. That means no lemons." Note to self; a frightened T...FHN is hilarious.

"The author can always change it to an M." I whisper seductively into her ear. At the same time I attempt to squeeze her left breast, but...

"I changed you back!" The voice of Tsubasa Yonaga penetrated the scene. I widen my eyes and feel a flat substance...

A Man's chest.

"I never knew you were interested in men, too." Haruka NANASE purrs. I widen my eyes and look at my hand.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I scream, tears swelling up. "I was (THIS) close to touching them! Curse you, Nagisa!"

"It's never too late to turn this into a rated M fanfiction, Rin..."

"NO. In your dreams, Haruka. In your damn dreams!" I holler. Haruka smirks. Damn that smirk. Damn that childhood-rival-friend smirk.

"Actually, in YOUR dreams."

Huh?

* * *

I widen my eyes.

"Senpai?"

Next to me, I saw a Haruka with such a damn uke voice.

"Gahh!" I leap off of bed and see ten million Harukas surrounding me.

"Rated M"

"Rated M"

"Rated M"

"Rated M"

"GOD DAMMIT. STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU RATED M HARUKAS"

* * *

"Senpai!"

"WHAT, YOU DAMN HARUKA?"

I open my eyes to see a light purple (is that his hair color? I don't know...) male standing next to me. He looked rather hurt by my... Insult.

"Senpai, you kept yelling out 'Rated M! Rated M!' for the past hour. C-Can it be? D-Does Senpai..." Nitori had a hand over his mouth. I knew immediately what he was talking about.

"No! I don't!"

"But I saw this R-18 doujinshi in your bag! 'Swim! Illinois Free Club' Brin x Haruka Dragneel! S-Senpai..." I lost my respectfrom my underling.

"My sister put it there!"

"B-But..."

"Just go to sleep, Nitori. I had a terrible dream."

"A terrible rated M dream." I heard laughter behind me as I try to cover my shame under my blanket.

"Shut up."

* * *

Okay, I absolutely hate using an iPad for fanfiction. Some words were mixed together and I had to keep erasing. Whenever I try to write 'rival' it "spell checks" it to 'Rivaille'? How the heck did "Rivaille" get into spell check? I mean, he's a SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN CHARACTER. THAT'S NOT NATURAL. Anyway,** so happy Rei lived. Besides that, I'm going to skip the events that happened in episode 6 because there was WAY too much MakoHaru. So... Yeah. Everything will be on this island.**


	10. Chapter 10

Herro~ I am here... I'm gonna end this soon I guess... Anyway, this is written on an iPad, so please excuse all the mistakes that may appear. Thank you for your understanding. When I wrote 'understanding', the iPad spellchecked it to 'underwear standing'

* * *

Chapter Ten

Haruka's Point of View

"Haruka-senpai? Do you like my nii-chan?" I stop dead in my tracks and spin on my heel.

"Why do you ask?" I attempt to make my eyes as frost and uncaring as possible. It probably worked because she took a step back.

"No... I was just wondering." Our fangirls-manager sheepishly asks. "M-My nii-chan really likes you, Senpai!"

"He only likes me because of my looks. For that reason, I will not like him back"

That moment, I felt stupid. Rin likes me?

"T-That's not true! Nii-chan liked you before you turned into a girl. He happens to like you better because you're a girl!" Kou quickly covers her mouth and shakes her head. I give her a suspicious look.

"He... He knows I'm a girl?" Calm down. Just calm down...

"Y-Yeah... I'm sorry! I didn-"

"Stop talking. Just stay out of this." My long black hair dances in the wind as I turn the other way. Without looking back, I walk away.

"Senpai..."

* * *

I decided to rest my ease on a rock near the sea breeze. Closing my eyes, I could hear the breeze sing a sweet, yet nostalgic, melody in my ears. I extend my hand, pretending to hold hands with my new friend. My hair was frolicking with the gentle breeze, dancing to a rhythm only they know of. I could stay here forever and become one with the draft...

"It's been so long!" A vein popped. Who had the nerve to take my relaxation and stomp it on the cold hard ground?

"Oh... Satsuki-chan. It's been a while." Is that Mamoru Miyan... Ah, sorry. I meant Rin's voice.

Satsuki-chan... That name sounds awfully familiar.

"I missed you, Rin! Kufufu!" I widen my eyes.

In an instant, I knew who she was. Her name is Satsuki Ikustas. She goes to Rin's school. She'd also come after school to swim practice to cheer Rin on. There's nothing wrong with that, of course. Although, she _thinks_ she's dating Rin. After a while, it just gets annoying. Rin obviously does not feel the same way as her, of course. Satsuki's not a yandere, she's just overly overly obsessed with Rin. Overly. Oh, she watched an anime called 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' so she copies their catchphrases. If I remember correctly, 'Kufufu' is said by that pineapple head guy.

"Yeah? Me too. I'm kinda busy now, I should leave."

"We've dated for 4 years now! Why can't we just go on a date just once?"

"Satsuki, dear. We. Are. Not. Dating." I could hear the stress in Rin's words as he strongly grits his teeth.

"Awww! So shy! Let's go, Rin!"

I was probably drunk when I decided to step into the scene.

"Haruka?" Rin's eyes were frozen on me. Like, horrified. It was as if it were the first time he read a yaoi doujinshi. A rated M one.

"Do you know her, Rin?" Satsuki asks skeptically.

"Y-Yeah! She's my... Umm..." ...

"I'm waiting." She taps her shoe on the sand impatiently. "Well?"

Rin walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"She's my girlfriend."

_Excuse me?_

* * *

It's past 12 and I'm not tired. So... Yeah. Ssssssuuusssspppeeennnnsseeeee.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi... This is on an iPad, so yeah... Bad spelling and terrible grammar. Sorry. Full Speed Ahead to Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 11

**Rin's Point of View**

"Your _girlfriend?_"

I gulp. I'm totally cool with Haru as my girlfriend. I just don't know how she'd react

"Yeah. She's Haruka Nana... re." I grit my teeth behind my lips.

Haru didn't say anything now. It's alright, Rin. You're safe for now.

"Nanare? I'm Satsuki. You just stole my boyfriend." She clenches her fist and furrows her brows. A sweat drops from my head. I'm in a tight situation.

"From what I know, Rin told me I was his first girlfriend."

O_O Haru actually played along?

"E-Exactly, Satsuki. I love Haruka and Haruka only."

Why is my face heating up so fast? My heart was beating so hard. It was as if it could just explode out of my chest. My throat became dry and my hands became sweaty.

I've dated many girls before, but only Haruka made me feel this way. Only Haruka.

"A-Ah... I see. Alright. Sorry. It was nice meeting you Nanase." With that, she leaves.

I sigh, but I don't take my arm off her.

"You know I'm Nanase Haruka, right?" She confessed her true self. I nod.

"I know, Haru."

Silence filled our speech bubbles.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Haru randomly asks.

"Sure."

For some reason, Haru didn't tell me to get my arm off of her, so I just left it there_._

Should I say something? No... Haruka's a quiet person, I should stay quiet. We strolled along the beach, letting the ocean waves crash into our feet slowly. Her face was so peaceful and elegant. I never seen Haruka like this... She's beautiful. Both in and out.

"Rin."

"Huh?" I break from my daze.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Her face was serious. Very serious, but she wasn't angry.

"You look so peaceful and beautiful like that." Smooth talk, Rin. Smooth talk.

"Whatever."

We walk again. I could taste the salty breeze as it slowly rushes against my face. It really is peaceful. Should I confess to her?

"Ha-"

Nevermind. I tried, but the words can not leave my my free hand, I clench my heart tightly and shutting my eyes closed. If I don't say it now, Makoto might take her away from me. It's now or never, Rin. Haruka Tachibana doesn't sound as good as Haruka Matsuoka anyway.

'Haruka, I love you.'

Thats way too mainstream. I can't do that. I want it romantic and something that will make her remember forever. I have to do it now. Now. I can't mess up, too.

Wait, does Haruka even like me? What if she doesn't...?

"_Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could._" -Barbara de Angelis

That was a quote Gou told me from her teacher, Amakata-sensei.

The reason why people don't confess is because they are afraid of being rejected.

Haruka... I don't know why, but hs remakes me more happy than any other thing now. More than swimming, even.

* * *

_"Nii-chan!" Gou runs up to me just before I go to swim practice._

_"What is it, Gou? I have a practice race with Haru today! I can't be late." I grin and await her response._

_"Nii-chan, if you have a crush on somebody, you should confess to them this way!" I raise an eyebrow._

_"Why are you telling me now? I mean... I'm only 10."_

_"I'm going to forget if I don't tell you!"_

* * *

I nod.

"Haruka."

"What is it, Rin?" She looks at me and I gulp.

Here goes...


	12. Chapter 12

I decided to end this fanfiction in a even number because I'm weird. Please review~ I like reviews.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Haruka... There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

I strip off of my jacket and toss it on the sand. Underneath, I was wearing a simple white button down shirt.

I take a deep breath and nod.

I poke the the second button from the top and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and with all my power, I rip it off.

"What are you doing, Rin?" She was weirded out by my action, but that's okay. I grab her hand and open her palm out.

"Here."

I drop that button down and it lands on her palm. She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"I know this is corny, but I wanted to give you the second button from the top of my shirt. That's the closest thing to my heart now and I want you to replace it."

I said it.

"So... Do you want me to sow it back?" Haruka asks. I smirk.

"No, silly." I pull her to me and embrace her. "I want you to be the one closest to my heart now."

"R-Rin..."

She was rather frozen by my sudden confession. It was really fluffy. I can't believe I just did that.

"Whether you are a boy or a girl, I love you, Haruka Nanase." I hold her tighter and place an arm on her back.

"You really are stupid, Rin." Huh? She pushes me away and blushes.

"Haru?"

"W-We were supposed to meet in the prefecturals! I-I was not supposed to meet you or see you today." She slowly says, still blushing.

Such a tsun.

"It'll be fine if nobody knows about it. We'll just keep our relationship professional."

"Fine."

"I didn't hear you confess to me back" I tease. She widens her eyes and crosses her arms.

"There's no point in telling you if you already know."

"But I want to hear you say it. Please?"

Her face was blazing red. It's cute actually.

"I... Uhm... I..."

"Three more words, Haruka." I was getting anxious and impatient, but I know that Haruka is one to show less feelings than a regular person.

"I love you, Rin." Her face was so so red and I was surprised she actually said it.

"You really said it." I smirk and hug her again.

"We just like each other! We're not dating! Professional."

I chuckle and she pushes me away.

"Alright. Now go tell Nagisa to keep you as a girl. You're better off that way."

"Whatever..."

In my arms, I smirk.

Everything's going as planned.

* * *

'Good job, nii-chan' Kou smirks and walks away.

* * *

Back at my lodge, I smile big.

"You're rather happy, Senpai." Nitori comments. I smile at him and he freaks out.

"You'd understand if you had somebody to fool. Becoming friends with Haru was an excellent idea to win. Nothing will stop me from winning now."

If I can't win... I can't move on and Haruka... She will never be the roadblock to my victory.

* * *

I added new stuff, so yahhh... Thank you shout out to Swimmer Pichu fadd commenting to add this.

((Fanfiction is now continued! Yayyyyyyy~~ I had to change it around because of episode 7. Man, I wanted Rin to win at first now I'm like; U DAMN JERKKKK))


	13. Chapter 13

Based on the newest episode of Free. I didn't like that episode :( Now I have to restart restart the whole love thing with Rin and Haru.

Since I'm a mean person (nah, I'm kidding. I'm pretty nice), I have decided to change the story around. Let's see how it'll go :)

* * *

Chapter 13

**Rin's Point of View**

I finally got Haru to love me back. I'm a pretty cruel guy, fooling a girl like that. I mean, I love Haru and all, it's just...

_Winning comes first._

Prefecturals are today. Today is the day I have to crush that poor girl's heart. I don't need any love in my life until I become an Olymipic swimmer. My dad's dream is now mine.

Sorry, Haru.

* * *

**Haruka's Point of View**

Today's the prefecturals. I'm going against Rin today.

"Haru, where are you going?" Makoto asks.

Without answering the question, I leave to the locker room. I know I'll find Rin there.

I'm right, I did find Rin.

"Hey, Rin. I'm here, just like we promised."

"Haru. Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. Just saying that now." His voice was stern and uncaring. I smirk.

"Good, 'cause I'm not going to lose against you. We might meet in the finals." Ever since our conversation at the island, I just felt close to Rin. Although, I don't think Rin felt the same way.

"I don't want to discourage you, Haru dear. But you might not even make it to the final." He walks past me. "Our relationship has nothing to do with this."

I was stunned. That hurt pretty bad but I nod. Now's not the time to become sad. Now's the time to win.

* * *

I was in relay line 4 and Rin was in 5. We were next to each other. Which is a good thing, I get to see how far away he is from me.

When we began, Rin was ahead of me. I carve an opening into the water as I kick my legs to go further. For once in my life, I swim to win. Rin was serious and so will I. Our relationship doesn't matter in this. What matters is the race. Even if I win, he wouldn't hate me, right? If I lose, he wouldn't hate me either.

As long as Rin doesn't hate me...

* * *

"YES!" Rin throws his goggles in the air as his team cheers on for him.

I lost... That's okay, I guess.

"That was a good race, Rin." I extend my hand out to touch his shoulder, but he slapped it away and got off the pool. "R-Rin?"

"Now that I beat you, I don't need you in my life, Haru. I'm not swimming with you again." He smirks and I widen my eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" This can't be happening... Was he using me? Was he trying to get on my good side and then just destroy me like that? "Rin!"

"You heard me. I'm not swimming with you again." I stare at Rin's mouth as he says the next word; "Never."

With that, Rin turns around and abandons me. My crystal blue eyes were turning black. I felt it... My eyes were fading away. My life was fading away. All Rin wanted from me was victory. He wanted to beat me and leave me in the ditch. He didn't care about anything else. All he wanted was to beat me. He didn't want me. He didn't need me.

_Was his love for me even real?_

* * *

Okie, I'm making this seem so angst. Hey, at least I continued it! Review if you want to!

****Updates will be every Wednesday night or Thursday or when a new episode comes out****

****If you want to, read my other fanfiction for Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. It's a Rivaille/Levi x Reader.

Thanks for the support! If you want updates to be faster, post a review with an idea! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to stay at a place with not Internet for 4 or 5 days. So... Yahhh. I shall update again :) It's 2 am and I'm using an iPad,you know how it is; sorry for terrible spell check.

* * *

Chapter 14

**Haruka's Point of View**

_What did I do wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have won against Rin all those years ago. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed as a girl. Maybe Nagisa should change me back._

_Would it matter? Would the outcome still stay the same? Will I still end up being rejected? Will I?_

_"Never."_

_"Never."_

_"Never."_

_Every second of my life that word was tormenting my head. I... Were the words Rin said on that day real?_

_"I love you, Haruka"_

_"I will never swim with you."_

_Which one is the Rin I know? Was the thing he said a cover up? Fake? A lie? Did he 'confess' to me to simply win?_

_Am I not worthy of being loved by Rin? Maybe... But one thing's certain..._

_He doesn't need me anymore._

_Am I supposed to cry? Was our relationship to fast? We're we supposed to stay rivals forever?_

_I don't know anymore._

_I don't know._

* * *

**Rin's Point of View**

That look on her face was priceless. It was worth more than a pearl or a jewel! It was a face that was indescribable.

...

I am a cruel cruel person. Sharks are dangerous, no? Sharks are predators. They feast on small, little, Haru dolphins.

My goal should go first. Nothing will deter me from winning, not even my *ahem* 'girlfriend'. I laugh at the sound of that. I wonder how Haru thinks of me now. A total jerk, eh? That'd be fantastic.

Sorry, Haru love, but you're just a third wheel. My real girlfriend is a beauty named Winning. She prefers to be called Victory. Of course, it's still to early to go lovey dovey with Victory-chan, but I'm one step closer.

I smirk.

I can't believe you fell for that, Haruka.

* * *

Me run out of idea. Hehehehe... Angst. I was never good at writing angst. I'm usually a person who looks at the bright side of things. My friends like to describe me as this; EXCITED TO THE EXTREMEEEEE! . Optimism~~~~!


	15. Chapter 15

Pasta is good for the heart and soul. Chapters will be kinda sort. Sorry... :(

* * *

Chapter 15

**Gou's Point of View**

I can't believe Haruka-senpai lost... It's unbelievable. Did Nii-chan advance that fast? I know he's trying to fulfill our dad's dream, but... I don't know, something doesn't feel right. Haruka-senpai was pretty upset after the swim. Nii-chan must've said something to her, Senpai was really really down!

Therefore, I have decided to investigate. I felt like Satsuki Momoi from Kuroko no Basuke. I can't wait to gather all this information.

So, I found a room that said 'Samezuka Swim Members ONLY!' I guess I can't go in, so I walk past it. Although, I headed Nii-chan's voice from inside. Being the 'informant' that I am, I decided to eavesdrop.

_"I told Haruka that I would never swim with her again. Never. I emphasized on the word 'Never'. Her face was hilarious!"_

_"Ohhh, is that so, Rin? Tell us more!"_

_"Of course, my admirers. Ahahaha..."_

I cover my mouth and run away from the door. I was on the verge of tears. I never knew Nii-chan could be such a jerk. To say those things to Haruka-senpai was just low and dreadful. He confessed to senpai to WIN? That day, I lost most of my respect for my brother.

And what's with the name? 'Samezuka Swim Members ONLY' my ass! Those girls are definitely NOT from the Swim Club! I know Nii-chan and Haruka-Senpai liked each other, but I didn't know they were sorta... Dating. Not to mention the fact that Nii-chan is cheating on Senpai! Should I tell her? Should I not? Hmm...

* * *

**Rin's Point of View**

"Why did you call me one of your admirers, Senpai?" Nitori asks. I grin.

"No reason."

"Still. Did you really say that to Nanase-senpai?"

"Yes, ma'am, I did" I laugh loudly. "Maybe when everything's over, I'll get back to her, say some sorries, break up, and date another chick."

"You're so cruel, Senpai..."

"Like. I. Care."

* * *

**SUPER IMPORTANT. Please comment your answer to this question; SHOULD RIN AND HARU END UP TOGETHER AT THE END?**

**The chapters are going to be super short now. Sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry for not updating for ten million years. I was going to update on yesterday, but I was way too shocked by the newest Shingeki no Kyojin episode ;-; So so sad. Those feeeeeeellssssss! Heheh, me and my friend were laughing at that episode for one specific reason :)**

To Success-Proof-Plan: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NOTICING THAT REFERENCE. **THANK YOU.** I ABSOLUTELY LOVEEEEE HETALIA AND ENGLAND IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE! **_I HAVE BEEN WAITING A MONTH FOR SOMEONE TO MENTION THAT. THANK YOU. THANK_ YOUUUUUUUUUU~**

**The next few chapters will be kinda MakoHaru because, like, I felt like it. =D**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Makoto's Point of View**

Where is she? We walk around the whole place looking for her. Although, we found someone else instead...

"Hey, Rin-chan, have you seen Haru-chan?" Nagisa asks, looking forward to the answer.

"Haru?"

"She hasn't come back yet."

Rin smirks and puffs up his chest proudly.

"Was losing to me that big of a shock?" Rei shoots him a dirty look. "She's the one who said that she didn't care about winning or improving her time. Besides,

"What Haru wanted wasn't just winning. Rin... You were the one to tell her that." I say through my cracked voice. It hurt me to say this. Haru was really upset, maybe even crying, when she lost to Rin. No... She isn't crying because she lost to Rin. She's crying because she lost something else...

"Who cares? I won and that's all there is to it!" Rin throws the towel around his neck and walks away with his hands in his pocket.

"I never knew you guys were so close." Rei says.

"Now now. Calm down, Rei-chan. We should focus on finding Haru-chan."

"No. Just leave her be. Knowing Haru, she probably doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." I say softly.

Rei and Nagisa gasp, but they then look down at the ground.

"And we have our own races coming up." The three of us look at the clock. "Let's focus on what we can do right now."

The penguin and the butterfly nod simultaneously.

"Hai."

* * *

**Haruka's Point of View**

I sit on the bench, isolated. Looking up into the ceiling, I recollect the events that has passed.

_Back then..._

The sight of Rin on the floor, real tears slowly escaping from his eyes, suddenly flashes before my eyes. I looked so useless.

_If Rin had won, would I feel differently now?_

I saw the look of uselessness in my younger self's face. Rin sniffles, trying to hold back his tears as much as possible. He closes his eyes and looks down.

_Rin is swimming to compete in the_ _Olympics._

**_What about_ me?**

A tiny water droplets streams down my face, acting like the tear that won't come out of my eyes.

_Why do I swim? What is my reason? Why...?_

"Hey! Haru-chan!" I convet my eyes to shota running towards me. "There you are! Mako-chan's race is about to start! Hurry up!"

Nagisa pants heavily and I lock my eyes back to the beautiful wall before me. It's a literal wall.

"I'll pass."

"I don't think so! Let's go!" The penguin grasps my hand and pulls me away.

Very cliche, but we run towards the light. Literally. There was a hallway and a lame light on the other side. It's amazing how I was holding Nagisa's hand as if we were... ahem... 'running towards the happiness ahead.' Ugh. It disgusts me.

"Go, go, go, go, go, Makoto!" The light disappeared and was replaced with a bunch of swimming men and Makoto swimming. Not to mention the fact that our team were cheering for him.

"Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim, Makoto!" Coach Sasabe hollers.

"Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim, Makoto!" repeats everyone else.

"Not loud enough! You've got to shout from your belly! Especially you, Rei! Don't be shy!"

"Hai!"

I look at them from afar, then to Makoto. I felt Nagisa smile and run towards to the cheerleaders (aka: my team)

Makoto won in 2nd place. He didn't get a spot in the finals. He was so close to be in the finals.

Suddenly, his green eyes lock at mine. I widen my eyes and look away, breaking the eye contact. Makoto smiles softly.

(Skipping Nagisa and Rei's race. Heheheh... sorry ^^")

Throughout all their races, I saw the commitment they put in the race. Each of their hard work... Even Rei, who was a total beginner, never gave up.

* * *

That was the end of it. Everyone began leaving.

"I apologize. I wasn't good enough." Rei bows.

"You shouldn't say that. You were able to swim a personal best. That's a great thing." Makoto encourages.

"You might have qualifies if your goggles hadn't slipped off."

"Er... That seems a little far-fetched."

Moving along, Amakata-sensei and Coach Sasabe leave.

I was just watching from afar. After those two left, I left as well.

* * *

**Makoto's Point of View**

"You WHAT?"

"I'm sorry! I signed you up for the medley relay in secret!" Gou-chan bows her head. "I told Amakata-sensei about it..."

"So if we win the relay..."

"We can go to regionals!"

"That's crazy. This is too sudden." I comment. "We didn't practice at all for the relay."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Nagisa asks.

"Because it sounded like Haruka-senpai didn't want to be in a relay..."

"Let's do it." Rei firmly states.

"Huh?"

"Rei-chan?"

"This is out final chance! We haven't practiced for the relay, but it's still worth a shot!" Rei says. There was no sense of wavering in his voice. His resolution was firm.

Nagisa and I glance at each other, we look back at Rei with a stern look in our face. We nod.

* * *

We all run to Haru's house, trying to find her. We barged in and looked through every single floor.

He wasn't on the second floor.

He's not in the bath. Why was Gou the one to check that? .-.

"Uhm... We shouldn't run around someone's house when they're not..." Rei says as if barging into someone's house, let alone Haru's house, is a bad thing.

I just look outside.

"Haru... Let's wait for him to return."

I turn around to see everyone crowding around Rei to see the picture.

"Will Haru-chan agree to swim in the relay?"

I never liked looking at that picture. That was the picture we took when we won the relay. I hated the look of Rin having his arm around a male Haru. A female Haru would be even worst.

* * *

**Haruka's Point of View**

I float around in the school's pool, rethinking my life.

_What was it I really wanted?_

_What was I trying to do?_

I look up to the moon while still underwater. The moon's light reflecting itself into the water.

The images of Rin smiling face...

Rin crying.

Rin's hilarious face when he first met me as Haruka 'Nanare'

Rin and I swimming.

Rin...

Why can I see myself in my own flashbacks? It made no sense, but I decided to think about Rin rather than thinking about why I can see myself in my own flashbacks. Anyway...

_What was it all for?_

* * *

I arrived home three hours later and turned on the lights.

"Makoto?"

The green eyes man had his eyes closed and his head against the hard wood. I bend down to reach his level. I saw my phone in his hands and slid it off of him.

I had a new voice mail.

_"Haru-chan? Where are you right now?"_

I gasp.

_"Hurry home. We're all worried."_

_"I'm sorry, Haruka-senpai! I signed everybody up for the medley relay!"_

_"Yeah, so let's swim together tomorrow, Haru-chan!"_

_"I'll be fine! I'll have the theory memorized by tomorrow!"_

_"Rei-chan, that's a sure sign that you'll fail."_

_End of message_

I close my eyes and look at Makoto breathe slowly against the wall.

_"Let's swim together, Haru-chan!"_

_"I'll have the theories memorized!"_

**_"It has to be you! I want to swim with_ you!"**

I close my eyes and shake Makoto to wake him up.

"Makoto... Makoto." After a few shakes, Makoto pushes himself to open his eyes. He rubs his eyes and looks at me.

"H-Haru?"

"We have a relay to swim, right?"

Makoto gasps and pulls my arm.

"Mako-"

Before I knew it, I was in his arm. His warm chest pressing against my head.

"I... I'm glad your safe, Haru." He hugs me tighter and I slowly hug back.

"Why wouldn't I be safe? I can kick pretty good." I say, stuffing my face against his chest.

He was different from Rin. Well, he is much more nicer than Rin.

"Don't do that to us, Haru... You're home so late. It has to be you... I want to swim with you, Haru." Makoto's voice was cracking. He was about to cry.

"Don't cry on me. Can you please let me go?"

"No."

"Tch. Whatever."

How would Rin react to this?

* * *

Heheheheh. Hi, it's me, Author-san. I got some requests for MakoHaru and RinHaru, so I decided to mix them together.

Maybe I should have a spin off story ending with MakoHaru =D Nahh.

Anyway, since I'm not sure how this story would end, you guys should totally give me some ideassss! **I decided that the story would have two endings. A MakoHaru one and a RinHaru one. Please Review!**

****If you play/like Elsword, you should totally read my brother's fanfiction! You can find it in my profile in the bottom****

**Thank you for all the support!**


	17. Chapter 17

I hate waiting every week for a new episode. From now on, I'm going to go follow my own timeline! Heheheheh... If you have any ideas, be sure to comment about it! I don't get writer's block easily, but I want to know how you guys think~! :3

* * *

Chapter 17

Wasn't I 'dating' Rin before? I'm a player! Wait... But didn't Rin just put on a show? Or was it really real? Then what about Makoto? Why do I feel so weird around him now? It doesn't make any sense. I hate it. Why can't Nagisa turn me back into a guy so I would stop feeling this way.

But... Would I still feel the same way as I do now? I mean... I'm a girl on the outside, but a boy in the inside. Does my gender even take a part of how I feel for both of them? This is so confusing.

"Haru, are you finished? We have to practice for the relay tomorrow." Makoto yells out from the outside of my house. I sigh and walk downstairs. Something happened to the pool where the relay took place so they forwarded it a day. Therefore, it's not today. Luckily for us, we have one day to practice.

"I'm here." I open the door and walk shoulder to shoulder with Makoto. We walked in silence.

"Are you angry about last night?" Our captain randomly asks. I look at him.

"No. It made me feel better." He stops walking, but I continued. I felt him smile before jogging to catch up to me.

"Practice doesn't start right away. Do you want to stop by somewhere?" Makoto asks. I look at him and nod.

"The hill up there."

"It has a nice view there. Sure. Let's go." He extends out his hand, expecting me to hold it. I look away and place my hand on top of his hand. He seemed rather surprised, but, as usual, smiles back. "Let's go."

* * *

**Rin's Point of View**

"Senpai, we have a few minutes before practice. Do you want to go somewhere is particular?" Nitori asks. I tilt my head.

"Let's go to the hill up there." I offer.

"Hmmm? Why?"

"It's been 5 years since my father's death. I want to visit his grave." The wind blows across my face. Wow. Right on time.

How cliche.

Nitori and I walk up the stairs slowly.

"I'm happy you beat, Nanase-Senpai, Matsuoka-Senpai!" Nitori praises. I smirk and puff up my chest.

"Of course! Haru lost and not me! Heh. I didn't lose anything." I grin. I never felt so complete in my life!

"Nanase-senpai looked rather upset right after your race." Nitori says softly, looking at the sky. I widen my eyes.

"No, it's just being Haru being Haru. Don't worry, she's always like that." I excuse. Nitori tilts his head and shrugs.

"Alright. I'm just happy you didn't lose anything!" Nitori smiles. Its alright. I didn't lose anything. Haru was the one that lost.

Or so I thought.

"H-Hold on! You're going to fast!" Suddenly, I saw two figures run past us. I widen my eyes.

"Just go with it, Haru!"

"M-Makoto?" I cover my mouth, tears starting to fall out. Haru was smiling. Smiling without me. Makoto held her hand as they ran up the hill. I never seen Haru like this. Heck, I've never seen Haru smiling!

"M-Makoto! You're going way too fast!" There was a hint of excitement in Haru's voice when she said that.

"Pretend your swimming! You're running free now!" Makoto yells out.

They didn't seem to notice me.

"Wasn't that Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai?" Nitori asks. He looks at me and widens his eyes. "Matsuoka-Senpai?"

I covered my mouth and tears began streaming down my face.

That was when I did lose something.

_I lost Haru._

* * *

"Senpai... Are you alright?" Nitori pats my back and I nod.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Let's go up the hill."

"But-"

"Let's go!"

I walk ahead and Nitori follows behind closely.

"Nitori and Rin went up a hill-"

"Stop singing."

Nitori chuckles and I scoff. What were Makoto and Haru doing together?

* * *

**Haruka's Point of View**

"What are you doing, Haru?" Makoto asks, leaning in. I was in front of Rin's dad's grave.

"Just paying my respects to Rin's dad. He was really friendly towards me." I say softly. Makoto gasps and does the same thing.

"You're really nice, Haru."

"Shut up."

From my bag, I take out some flowers and place them right in front of the grave.

"I hope Rin can fulfill your dream, Matsuoka-san." I whisper softly to the grave, smiling slightly.

"Didn't Rin want to fulfill his dad's dream?" Makoto asks. I look at him and nod before standing up.

"Alright. I'm done." I dust the dirt off of my uniform and stand up.

"What are you two doing here?" Soon, I hear Rin's voice. I turn around and face him. His eyes were red and puffy from... Tears?

"Rin! We were just-"

"We were paying our respects to your father." I walk towards Rin and stuffs a hand into my bag.

"You were?" Rin's eyes were widened out. I could easily tell that he wasn't crying because of his father. He was crying because of... What? I couldn't tell.

"Yeah." I take out a plushie of a shark and dolphin out from my bag. "Here."

"What's this?" Rin takes the plushies and examines them, then he gives me a weird look. "Seriously. What is this?"

I blush and look away.

"It's a shark and a dolphin. Plushies I made myself." This is really embarrassing. Really really embarrassing.

"Tch. Here. You can have the shark." Rin tosses me the shark and I catch it. Hetsb irks and turns around. "I can have the dolphin to be reminded of you. You have the shark to be reminded of me. Thanks."

With that, Rin leaves and I smile.

* * *

**Makoto's Point of View**

Why didn't I get one...?

* * *

Hiya~ Man, I'm really stuck and I'm starting to update more :) Yay! If you like Rivaille, you should read my fanfiction.

**Anyway, if you like Elsword, you should read my bro's fanfic. He's advertising mine and I shall proceed to advertise his. Hee hee =D**


	18. Chapter 18

I can't write fanfics on my iPad anymore because of the Fanfiction Mobile thing. That means less updates T^T Sorry...

I'm kinda running out of ideas, but if you know any good ideas, please pm me or put them in the review thingy. :)

* * *

Chapter 18

**Nagisa's Point of View**

"Rei-chan! I need your advice. Lots of stuff is happening between Haru-chan, Mako-chan, and Rin-chan. Both Mako-chan and Rin-chan like Haru-chan a lot! As in, love _love_."

"That isn't any of our business, Nagisa-kun."

"Still! Who will Haru-chan choose?"

"This isn't any of our business."

"Who cares about that? We need to make sure Haru-chan ends up with somebody she loves!"

"This isn't our business, Nagisa-kun."

"Maybe we can set a blind date?"

"Nagisa-kun."

"Yes?"

"This isn't any of our business!" Rei-chan yells out. I cover my ears and Gou-chan walks our way.

"What happened?" She asks. I pump my fist in the air.

"Let's make sure Haru-chan dates a person she likes! Both Mako-chan and Rin-chan like her."

"I know." Gou-chan says. She places a hand on her chin. "We could play the matchmaker of this relationship! I'll set for my onii-chan and you set with Makoto-senpai!"

"Alright then!" I agree and we high five. Rei-chan pushes up his glasses and sighs.

"Don't bring me into this."

* * *

"Nagisa. Target approaching. Over." Gou-chan says through the walkie talkie. I nod.

"Roger. Over."

"Why are you guys doing this?" Rei-chan says.

"Shhh!"

"You're hiding behind a trashcan" Rei-chan points at me. He ten points at Gou-chan." And you're hiding behind a tree! We're still in school grounds! What are you guys doing?"

"Practicing!"

* * *

**Rei's Point of View**

After three days, they came up with a plan. Unbelievable. They didn't use calculations are anything! We must check what time Haruka-senpai gets out of school and when they're going to meet and the angle of depression we'll be looking at them from! This is just wrong. Just wrong.

"Alright! We'll have Rin-chan wait behind the tree and Mako-chan wait behind the same tree!" Nagisa-kun offers. I face palm.

"Great idea!" How can she agree to that? Makoto-senpai and Rin-senpai are obviously going to fight when they see each other!

"Okay, we'll make them meet at 3:30!" Nagisa-kun and Gou-chan high five and I look away. Their stupidity makes me want to throw up.

First off, Rin-senpai has practice today so he'll be coming home at 4:00. Makoto-senpai has after school duty today. They will not meet. There is a 1/145 chance they will meet. Meaning, they WON'T meet.

"I'm going home." I grab my bags and head out. Outside, I see Haruka-senpai. When I saw her, that was when I remembered how beautiful she was.

I blush and slap myself. NO!

"Oh. Rei-kun, do you want to walk home together?" Haruka-senpai turns around and I felt a little blush creeping in. I could easily understand why Rin-senpai and Makoto-senpai love her so much.

"Uhmm..."

"If you don't want to, it's alright. The station is just a block away from my house, so you pass by my house either way." Haruka-senpai looked so bored, yet so beautiful. If I do walk home with her, how will Makoto-senpai and Rin-senpai react to this?

Right, 1/145 chance. We won't meet them.

"Sure. Let's go." I saw a little smile in Haruka-senpai's face and I run to catch up with her.

"In case your wondering, I'll defend you if Makoto or Rin com-"

"HARU!"

Fudge a beautiful duck.

A red-haired figure ran towards us from the front and a green/brown-haired figure ran towards us from the back. Shoot. It's those wall scenes. I'm trapped.

"Rei?" Makoto-senpai yells out when he finally reaches us and stood next to Haruka-senpai. I gulp.

"You're that butterfly guy!" Rin-senpai, too... "Why were you with Haru?"

"We were just walking home from each other! Nothing more!" I defend. Haruka-senpai steps forward.

"We were just walking home. That's it. No more, no less." Haruka-senpai then starts walking, leaving the three of us behind.

What a great way to start a harem life.

* * *

**Rin's Point of View**

So, being the lonely people that we are, we decided to walk home together.

"I refuse to be a part of your group." I cross my arms and look away.

"Nobody's stopping you from leaving." Makoto counters back. Harsh. Never knew Makoto could be like that. Well, it's Haru we're talking about.

Knowing Haru, she wouldn't want us to talk about her when Makoto and I are in the conversation.

"You guys, just calm down. Calm down..." Butterfly man says. I take a deep breath. These people are so lame. As we were about to reach Haruka's place, Makoto got a phone call.

"Oh. Who may that be from?" I made my voice as fake as possible. Makoto gives me a dirty look, that's a first. He takes the call, nods, and hangs up.

"It's from my mom. She needs me home immediately." Makoto jogs forward and leaves us. I'm left with the Butterfly Man. I look at him, he jumps.

"U-Uhm... Lovely weather today, huh?"

"Sure..." We soon reach Haru's house. I smile at it. "Haru..."

"She has it hard..." Butterfly Man comments. I shoot her a dirty look.

"That's why she'll choose me. I'm the one who'll take away all the hardness from her life. That's it." I turn around and leave.

* * *

I have no ideas~~~ Completely out of ideas~~ I REALLY NEED IDEAS. PLEASEEEEE~! .

Review if you want to~


	19. Chapter 19

I'm going to begin the split in Chapter 20. I really love both RinHaru and MakoHaru, I'm happy I can write for both of them :)

* * *

Chapter 19

"Oh! Where's Haru-chan?" Nagisa yells out. I walk towards him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"He went home. I told him there was no practice."

"That's odd. Makoto-senpai, you lied to Haruka-senpai?" Rei examines, pushing up his glasses as he gathers his precious information. I smile softly.

"Not exactly. I just had to talk to everyone without Haru here." I look down at the ground for a moment and look back up. As usual, I smile to them.

"Alright then... What's up, Makoto-senpai?" Gou-chan asks. Should I really ask for their opinion about my situation? I mean, Gou-chan would obviously go for Rin. I don't hold it against her, it's just... Never mind. Then there's Nagisa. He's obviously going to say something stupid. I'm not even going to bother to know what Rei would say. Something about theories I suppose.

"How do you guys feel about Haru and I being together?" I say with my voice all deep and husky. Everyone widens their eyes. I could easily tell that they were not expecting a serious question like this.

"... I love it! You guys are so cute together and you've known each other for so long! Too bad Haru-chan didn't choose me, but that's okay!" Nagisa yells out. I smile.

"I think it's best if I stay out of this." Rei says. I nod. After what happened the other day, I think it's best if Rei keeps his mouth shut. I look at Gou-chan, who stayed silent throughout the whole conversation.

"If you don't Haru and I together, it's alright. I know Rin confessed to her first." I say. Gou-chan nods.

"I'd prefer to be a RinHaru shipper rather than a MakoHaru shipper. Sorry, Makoto-senpai. Besides, My Onii-chan and Haruka-senpai dated for a few weeks." She confesses. After three seconds, she covers her mouth and shakes her head.

"THEY DATED?" Nagisa, Rei, and I yell out at the same time. I never knew that! Haru never told me... Well, I can kinda understand why she wouldn't want to tell me.

"It's alright, Gou-chan. I'm just happy you told me the truth." I nod at her and she smiles back.

* * *

Now I know that Nagisa supports me with Haru... Rin has his sister and the whole Samezuka Swim Team. They might set something up so Rin could end up with Haru. As much as I want to interfere, that'd be low. If Haru and Rin are together, I'll accept that. If Haru and I end up together, Rin would just have to accept it.

* * *

**Rin's Point of View**

I lay on the grass up the hill and look up. The clouds were drifting slowly and the sun wasn't shining all too brightly. Hopefully, Nitori wouldn't come and bother me when I'm in such a peaceful stance. Sighing, I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Would I be able to move on if Haru chooses Makoto? Wouldn't I be... free? Free from the overwhelming guilt of rejecting Haru. I dig my nails into my chest and clench my shirt. I bite my bottom lip to stop the tears that were on the verge of coming out. I take a deep breath and close my eyes shut, resulting in the tears falling out. Why do I keep crying? Why me?

"I... I... I don't want to lose Haru. No..."

I get up to a sitting position and use my other hand to wipe away the tears.

"Why won't they stop?" I laugh softly.

I sniffle and let the endless amount of tears waterfall down.

"Why am I the one who cries all the time? Why me?"

I take another deep breath and use my shirt to dry up the tears. That didn't work as well as I expected it to be. The quality of my shirt hurt my eyes and made more tears come out.

"I'm the shark... Why am I crying over something like this?" I ask myself softly.

Every time Haru pops up into my mind, all I do is cry. All I do is make Haru stop being free. All I do is hurt Haru. When I cried from losing the race all those years ago, I made Haru stop swimming competitively. Just recently I broke her.

I grind my shark teeth together. I was suddenly reminded of Makoto. Makoto always read Haru's mind and they were friends since they were kids. They grew up together, too... Makoto always made Haru smile... internally. Do I really love Haru? Yes. I do. That's why Haru should be with me. I love her like nobody else. I'd give her the attention she wants...

Seeing her with Makoto hurts me. Seeing her smile while holding Makoto's hand made my chest tighter. I can't describe the unbearable feeling of seeing somebody you love be with someone else.

It hurts.


	20. Chapter 20

Two updates :) Hee hee~

* * *

Chapter 20

**Haruka's Point of View**

Something was clouding my mind, but, for some reason, I decided not to soak myself in water. I didn't know what that ting was, but it distracted my focus. I couldn't really focus on the task at hand. Eating mackerel didn't help me today either. What was this thing? All I did that day was wrap myself with my blanket and watch the T.V.

"There's a festival today." I mumble.

Not even the festival today could distract the thing that was distracting me. It might be coincidence, but there was a knock on the door. I groan and push myself off the ground to open the door.

"Hey, Haru-chan!" It was Nagisa in a yukata. Makoto and Rei were there as well. I sigh. "Let's go to the festival, Haru-chan!"

"I don't feel like it." I look away and await their response. Nagisa whines.

"Maybe the festival has something that might bring back your focus, Haru." I look at Makoto and he smiles. He always knew what I was thinking.

"... Fine. Let me get changed."

"Oh! My older sister let me borrow her yukata for you to wear!" Nagisa flashes a neatly folded yukata to me. I widen my eyes.

"I'm not wearing that." I conclude, crossing my arms.

"It's going to look very beautiful on you, Haruka-senpai." Rei compliments. I felt a little blush creeping in and I look the other way. I then heard Makoto let out a small chuckle.

"You're going to look great on it, Haru. Just wear it." He says kindly. I look at the yukata for a few seconds before taking it away from Nagisa's hands. "Wait outside."

"Yes!" Nagisa pumps a fist in the air and I close the door on them.

* * *

"I'm back." I open the door and cross my arms. My hair was tied with a flower pin that my mother left behind. It was her favorite.

"W-Wow! Haru-chan, you look so pretty!" Nagisa yells out. Rei and Makoto nod in agreement.

"You look great, Haruka-senpai!" Rei says. I nod and look at Makoto. He was speechless.

"Makoto? Are you alright?" I wave my hand in front of him and he breaks from his daze.

"O-Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just mesmerized by your beauty. You look great in that, Haru. You chose a great yukata for Haru, Nagisa." Makoto smiles and I blush, looking away. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah!" I had a feeling Nagisa purposely made him and Rei in the front so Makoto and I could be alone in the back together.

"Shall we, Haru?" Makoto asks. I nod and he places an arm around my shoulder. "Where would you like to go, Haru?"

"They only have squid, right? No mackerel?" I ask. Makoto chuckles and shakes his head.

"Nope. How about some fried squid?" Makoto offers. I shrug.

"Sure." He smiles again and, this time, holds my hand. He pulls me away. "M-Makoto?"

"Pretend you're running free!" He looks behind at me as he runs. I smile softly.

* * *

**Makoto's Point of View**

My time with Haru was memorable. I learned more about her than I ever did in my whole life. I ended up loving her more than I already do, if that was even possible. The thoughts she kept to herself was spilled out to me by my own mouth, resulting her to look away and blush. Her small smiles always made my heart skip a beat. It was so hard to get them out of her, but once I do, it was worth it.

Soon, I got a text message from Nagisa.

_To: M_e

_From: Nagisa Hazuki_

_Mako-chan! I found Rin-chan in this festival! Try your best to make sure Haru avoids him! I tried so hard to set this date for the both of you! And... I stole that yukata from my sister._

R-Rin is here? Shoot...

"Makoto? Are you alright?" Haru asks, leaning in to see my phone. I close my phone and shake my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Nagisa just sent a text saying that he couldn't find us, but to enjoy the festival ourselves." I make up and laugh playfully. Haru raises an eyebrow and nods.

* * *

**Haruka's Point of View**

Makoto is hiding something. I shrug. Who am I to force it out of him?

"Shall we get going?" Makoto holds my hand and smiles. I nod and we walk elsewhere. As we walk, I saw something.

_"Oi, Nitori. I'm going to buy a drink."_

_"Oh, okay, Matsuoka-senpai!"_

W-Was that Rin and that other guy's voice? I turn my head to side a little. I widen my eyes as I saw a red haired figure turn a corner with a gray haired figure. Is that Rin?

"Haru, is something wrong?"

Should I...

**Keep walking (MH)**

**or**

**Run after him? (RH)**

* * *

The split begins here!

**MH means MakoHaru**

**RH means RinHaru**

**Each MH and RH chapter will be an undetermined amount of chapters... If it gets confusing, I'm sorry.**

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21 - RH

Sorry for not updating for ten million years... You know, school starting and such. So... Yeah.

I decided to write Rin's route first because I'm hearing his character song .-. Starting from today, there will be two updates because one will be MH and the other will be RH :)

* * *

Chapter 21 - RH

**Run**

I escape from Makoto's firm grasp on my hand and run.

"H-Haru?"

Sorry, Makoto. My instincts told me to run after Rin. I dash through a crowd of people and set my goal to the red haired man who just turned the corner. I look around, he was nowhere to be found. I then found myself sprinting all over the festival trying to find him.

Rin... Rin...

After a few minutes of searching, I still never found him.

"Rin..."

I took a little break and begin to zoom past the festival again. Still no luck.

"Har-" I ran passed the blonde who was nibbling on a fried squid. I start panting heavily. Where is Rin? He just turned the corner, where the heck did he go?

"Haru?" I flip my hair around and focus my eyes on the man behind me. Since then, everything became slow mo. I used my right hand to cover my mouth and allowed the surprised man to see my widened blue eyes.

"R-" I wanted to say his name, but nothing came out. Nothing. I just stood there, awe-struck by the red-headed figure before me. He narrows his eyes.

"Come with me." The man grasps my wrist roughly, making wince a bit, before pulling me away. I open my mouth to say something again. "Don't say a word."

I nod softly and continue walking. Eventually, though, his grasp on me diminishes and turns into a heartfelt hold. I didn't know what exactly happened, but our hands became softer with one another and we held hands regularly.

"Rin...?" I squeak out. He clenches my hand slightly and makes me walk faster. After a while, I just stopped caring. I just look at the person drag me somewhere with him.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I say, breaking the 15 minute silence. He stops and glances at me. I saw a hint of sadness in them, making me gasp.

"We're here." I look around and it was that hill. We could see all of the area underneath us and the crystal ocean gazing at us. I widen my eyes and break into a small smile.

"W-Wow... I never knew the ocean looked so beautiful like this." My eyes twinkle as I see the moon reflecting it's light on to the water. It was a magnificent sight. "How did you know the view was so gorgeous from here?"

"My dad used to take me here." He slowly says. I look at him, grazing my aquamarine eyes on to his chili-like ones. "Do you like it?"

"Yep. I love it." I say as I scan the horizon. After a while, Rin locks his fingers on to mine. I blush at the sudden contact but embrace my fingers on to his. My action made him rather shocked, jerking his hand away a bit before relaxing them once again.

"Haru... I... I'm sorry." I felt Rin's hand clench my hand tighter. He was biting his lip in order to refrain his tears from falling. "I-I'm sorry. I know you might never forgive me, but..."

"I hate it when people jump into conclusions." He looks at me and I smile softly.

"I... I'm really sorry, Haru." I place my hand over his and look at him. He looks at me back.

Why did I look at him? He's expecting something out of me. It's too late for me to focus my eyes on the view now. The words that will be pieced together to form a sentence will be the statement that will result in our relationship. I need to use the correct words...

"Okay."

That should do the trick. I smile triumphantly to myself and look at Rin again. More tears stream down. Not my expected response...

"U-Uhm... I-I meant... I forgive you, Rin..." I mumble, hiding my blush behind my hair. Rin tilts his head.

"Huh? I didn't hear you."

"I said I forgive you, Rin." I say under my breath. I pant heavily, I don't usually say words like this. He smiles softly and pulls me into his chest. "R-Rin?"

"I'm glad you forgive me, Haru." I felt his hot tears slip down to my face. I frown and slowly hug him back.

"I hate it when you cry. You always cry because of me." I murmur. I heard him chuckle softly as he strokes my silky dark hair.

"I'm crying because of happiness this time. You're accepting my forgiveness." I felt his fingers run through the roots of my hair, making me clench his shirt harder.

* * *

The next few minutes became silent. I expected something else to escape out of his mouth. My heart continues to beat harder and harder as the minutes pass by...

Nothing. He didn't say anything else.

* * *

**Rin's Point of View**

There were no interruptions... I need to tell her how I feel again, but... There was something stopping me. Was it the feel of rejection? I don't understand. I open my mouth to have nothing come out.

I take a deep breath and slowly open my mouth again.

"Ha... ru." I mutter. She looks up at me with a shine in her eyes as if she were a little child and I were the ice cream truck. That kind of longing look.

"Yes?"

"I..." I slowly begin. I clench her hand harder. "I love you, Haru."

She smiles. She smiled. She smiled! She hasn't smiled to me since the time I confessed to her.

"I love you, too. I've been waiting for you to say it again." I cover my mouth and hug her tighter. "Rin..."

"Haru... I love you... I... I really love you." I tilt her chin upwards and she blushes.

"R-Rin?"

"What?"

"What if somebody sees?"

"Who cares?"

I bend down and slowly press my lips against her's. I felt her face heat up, or maybe it was mine. I transfer my hand from her chin to her cheek, deepening the kiss.

I'm glad Haru could forgive me...

* * *

**MH COMING NEXT. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. SCHOOL HAS BEEN KINDA DISTRACTING.** I made so many friends :)


	22. Chapter 21 - MH

Makoto x Haru in here :) Should I continue or end it here? Hmm... :D

* * *

Chapter 21 - MH

"Haru?"

Hmm... It must have been my imagination. Maybe my lack of focus is making me see things.

"No, nothing. Do you want to go somewhere now?" I ask softly, locking my blue eyes on his forest ones. He widens them slightly and smiles warmly.

"There's a nice place to see fireworks over there. It starts in an hour or two. Why don't we go later?" Makoto suggests. I shrug.

"Let's go now." I pull on his shirt softly and he tilts his head.

"Now? It starts in two hours." The orca of our team explains. I give him a blank look.

"I'll go alone then." I make him let go of me and take two steps forward. "See you in two hours."

I walk towards the fireworks spot and I heard Makoto sigh before running to catch up to me.

"What are we going to do for two hours then?" Makoto asks. I give him another blank look.

"We can talk." I suggest, walking a bit slower so I could match the other man's speed. Makoto always knew how to read my mind, so he always knew how to make me talk. Makoto always knew how I felt. Him knowing my feelings were inevitable.

* * *

"I have a handkerchief, you can sit on that." Makoto says, stuffing his hand into his pocket. I roll my eyes and sit down on the grass. "That's dirty and unladylike!"

"Nobody said I was a lady." I sat in a manner that made my legs closed. Ugh. How uncomfortable. How can Kou and every other girl in this planet sit like this? I heard Makoto chuckle again, I give him an unimpressed look. "What?"

"You don't like sitting like that, don't you?" The man smiles. I scoff and look away.

"It's no use talking to you if all you do is read my mind." I cross my arms and pout. Makoto, as usual, smiles again.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you tell me how you feel right now then, Haru?" It was his turn to cross his arms and raise an eyebrow.

"No."

"That's why I'll do the talking for you."

"No."

Makoto chuckles softly again. It always impresses me how Makoto could handle my attitude. A normal person would be aggravated by my one word answers. I wonder what makes Makoto different...

Then, I saw him blush.

"Makoto?" When I put all the pieces together, I widen my eyes and a shade of pink covers my face. H-He read my mind! He read everything I just said! H-How embarrassing!

"U-Uhm... I-I don't get angry with your one word answers. I'll stop reading your mind now." Makoto squeaks out.

"Why?" The green eyed man leans in close to me.

"I want you to be the one to tell your secrets and feelings to me." He whispers softly. I blush and look away. Who knew Makoto's voice could be so husky?

"W-Whatever."

"I want to swim with you, Haru." He randomly says. I furrow my eyebrows and look at him.

"Uhm... Okay?"

"You know that's not all I mean, Haru. I'm sorry that Rin rejected you like that, but... This might be greedy of me, but I'm actually quite happy Rin did that to you." His bigger hands hold my fragile ones. "I get to have you to myself."

"M-Makoto? What are you saying?" My heart was beating and beating. Why does my chest randomly do that when Makoto talks to me like that.

"Haru... You may not have Rin, but you have me. I love you, Haru." Makoto blurts out honestly. I widen my eyes. "I didn't read your mind because I want you to be the one telling me. S-So... Your response doesn't have to be right away..."

I was still in shock. D-Did Makoto just confess to me? Why do I feel different from when Rin confessed to me? Why? Why did this one feel more... heartfelt than Rin?

"I..." Makoto looks up, a longing look in his eyes.

I take a deep breath. Am I dreaming? Was Makoto that cloud blocking my line of sight? Why, then, did Makoto not tell me earlier? Why did he let Rin ask me first?

"I'm sorry, Haru. I shouldn't have told you now. You just got over your incident with Rin. I'm sorry for putting my feelings over your shoulders like that... I just wish I told you earlier. I regret it so hard." Makoto digs his fingers into his chest, clenching his shirt. He bit his lip in order to stop the tears from flowing out.

"Makoto." He looks up. It pained me to see those emerald green eyes filled with tears. That's not what water is supposed to be about. Water is used for enjoyment. Not for tears. "You're using water the wrong way."

He chuckles softly and wipes them away.

"You should learn to smile more naturally." I let out. He widens his eyes and pulls me into his chest. "M-Makoto?"

"You always know what to say. I love you, Haru." His grasp on me tightens and I look away.

"I... I love you, t-" Suddenly, I was rudely interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against mine. I widen my eyes for the ten millionth time and slowly close them, embracing Makoto's sweet and moist lips. He seemed rather surprised by my reaction and presses deeper. The kiss was sweeter than I expected.

Oh, in case your wondering, the fireworks didn't start till an hour later. My love life isn't some cliche shoujo scene where fireworks suddenly appear in the background. Makoto was the only light I needed.

* * *

Should I continue the series or end it here? I kinda got some ideas, but I have to write two stories for the same story. I wonder if people still remember me, I haven't updated in ten thousand years.

Review if you want to~


End file.
